Surprise
by Sweetnevermore
Summary: Two sisters are found out in the woods near Shigure's... How will the Furuba gang react? And there is something special about these twin sisters... better then sounds, slight romance
1. Chapter 1

(A/N: this is my first Fruits Basket story, so go easy on me! Enjoy! swn)

"Hurry!" A young girl whispered harshly to her twin sister. They ran quickly through the deep forest. "He's going to get us!" She whispered again. It wasn't in her nature to be so un-calm.

"I'm coming! Ebbie, they're coming!" One sister hissed, worry written on her face.

"I know!" Ebony whispered harshly, no way to treat her sister in the predicament they were in. "Ari, we're going to have to…" Ebony said, jerking her head back to look at her sister, her black hair falling in her face.

"Ebbie, should we? Can we?" Arianna exclaimed, quickly looking back behind her. She gulped and then turned back to her sister.

"We have to, unless you have another idea." Ebony said and put her hands up in question.

"Fine, but let's hurry." Arianna said and looked behind her. Lights were flashing and she glared in the direction of them. 'There is no way in hell that I'm going back to _that_ place.'

"I'm going." Ebony said and relaxed her shoulders. She exhaled and put her hands on the tree in front of them. "Put you're hand on my shoulder." She commanded softly to her sister.

She felt a hand on her shoulder and she inhaled and what the sisters could do, happened.

A few hours later the sisters were running through the thick forests once more. Branches smacking them in the face and wind whipping there arms and legs. Their breath was labored and they were very hungry and tired. Arianna's stomach lurched.

"Do you even know where we are?" Arianna breathed heavily as she pumped her arms faster and faster.

"Japan…" Ebony breathed.

"I knew that, but do you know where?" She asked irritated.

"I don't know!" Ebony hissed. "I couldn't check the last time we were _there_!" Ebony snapped and continued to run as fast as her legs could carry her.

"Sorry!" Arianna said and rolled her eyes. It was really dark, and Arianna liked it. "It's nice and dark." Arianna said, smiled and through her arms up in the air in praise.

"You'd think it'd be the other way around…" Ebony said monotonously.

"It can't get any worse." Arianna said happily as they continued to walk fast. Suddenly, thunder crashed in the sky and a streak of lightning illuminated the sky.

"You just had to say something, didn't you?" Ebony asked her eye twitching as they continued to move in the dark, dank and now, wet forest.

The next thing Arianna knew she was laying next to Ebony and they were inside a hollow tree. She stretched and flipped her white-blonde hair. She peeked her head out from the rooting tree and looked around. Arianna's blue eyes examined the landscape and then she could have sworn she saw someone walking.

"Ebbie." She whispered, shaking her sister. "Ebbie!" She hissed, her short-tempered self getting too easily annoyed.

"Huh?" Ebony asked, sitting up. 'She is way too easy to get up…' Arianna thought but put a finger to her lips.

"I thought I saw someone." She whispered. Ebony's green eyes peered into the deep forest.

"Let me check." Ebony whispered. She placed her hand on the ground and closed her eyes. "Yup, there is someone, up ahead."

"Wait-" Arianna started, she cocked her head to the side. "Do you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Ebony whispered.

"'Tohru, wait up!'" Arianna repeated what she heard. "They aren't _them_, are they?" Arianna asked, very worried.

"No, they aren't." Ebony smirked. 'Thank God.'

"Well, should we go?" Arianna asked; she always went to Ebony for answers. That's what they were like.

Ebony cast her sister a sideways glance. "Why not?"

Ebony and Arianna crept quietly through the woods. Ebony's face set in a monotonous line. Arianna's was in a scowl. 'The next time I see those bastard's I'm going to punch them so hard they won't even know what damn Yankee hit them.' Arianna thought angrily.

"Yuki, did you see that?" A high voice squeaked.

'Shit.' Ebony thought and scowled. This was not what she needed right now.

"Yes, I thought I saw something too." A male voice said. Arianna closed her eyes and waited. It was coming, she knew it, she was just waiting for the time that it would come.

"Oh!"

Arianna cracked open her eye. "Um, who are you?" A boy with violet eyes and silver-purple hair asked.

"Ebony and Arianna Wilson. I'm Ebony." Ebony said and got up. Arianna was speechless. Was Ebony giving up that easily?

"Oh, I'm Tohru Honda!" A girl with brown hair and brown eyes said and bowed politely. She had a short mini skirt on and knee highs.

"And I'm Yuki Sohma." The silver haired boy said and bowed.

"This is Arianna, she is my twin sister." Ebony said and pointed to Arianna.

"Oh, you don't look like twins." Tohru said and cocked her head to the side.

"We know." The sister's said together.

Tohru giggled and Yuki smiled. "Well, you look like you've been in the wood's for days! Please come back to my house, I would feel better if you got some clean clothes." Yuki said politely.

"That's 'cause we have." Arianna muttered.

"I'm sorry?" Yuki asked.

"Nothing." Arianna said quickly.

They soon came across a house in the middle of the forest. "Well would ya look at this!" Arianna said and put her hands on her hips.

"It's nice." Ebony said sweetly.

"Thank you, it's my cousin's. Oh, and if we see him, please ignore everything he says." Yuki said and shook his head.

"Fine, I will." Arianna said.

Tohru giggled and then shook her head. "Don't listen to him, Shigure is nice! Oh, I almost forgot how old are you?"

"15." Arianna and Ebony said together.

"Really? So are we!" Tohru said and hugged Arianna.

"Um, please GET OFF!" Arianna yelled.

"Ari…" Ebony said and shook her head. "Sorry, excuse her, she has a bad temper." Ebony said and smiled weakly.

"Oh, that's okay, it sounds like that stupid cat." Yuki muttered the last part.

"Excuse me?" Ebony asked.

"Oh, nothing…" Yuki smiled.

"YUKI, WHERE WERE YOU, YOU DAMN RAT! I WAS LOOKING ALL OVER FOR YOU AND-" An orange haired boy yelled.

"Wow!" Arianna yelled. Everyone turned to look at her. "You guys have a living carrot! Japan flippin' rocks!" Arianna yelled and fell on the ground laughing.

"ugh, Ari…" Ebony sighed and held her head.

"Who the hell are you?" the orange haired boy asked, his eye twitching

"Oh, haha, sorry, I'm Arianna Wilson."

"And you?" The orange haired kid asked, casting a look at Ebony.

"Isn't it polite to say your own name first, Grumpy?" Ebony asked and cocked an eyebrow.

He grumbled and crossed his arms over his chest. "Kyo Sohma."

"There are a lot of Sohma's aren't there?" Ebony asked.

"You have no idea." Yuki said looking at the ground.

"Ebony Wilson, that is my rude twin sister over there." Ebony said pointing to Arianna.

"I'm just speaking my mind Ebbie." Arianna flashed a cocky smile.

"Yuki, why is everyone yelling?" A tall, black haired man appeared in the doorway wearing a kimono.

"Who are you?" Arianna asked rudely.

"Why, I'm Shigure Sohma." Shigure said proudly. "And who are you?" He asked politely.

"Arianna and Ebony Wilson." Arianna said as a-matter-of-factly.

"Hm, from the United States huh?" Shigure asked.

Ebony looked at the ground. "Who wants to know!" Arianna shouted.

"Um, I did?" Shigure asked meekly.

"Oh, well, yeah." Arianna said.

"Oh, and where are your parents, you look like a mess?" Shigure said leaning on the doorpost.

Arianna looked at the ground. Ebony looked up and smiled. "We don't have any." She said and shrugged.

"Oh." He said simply.

"I'm sorry." Yuki said.

"It's okay. We're better off." Ebony said quietly.

"If it makes you feel better, I don't have a family either. I live here with the Sohma's." Tohru said and put a hand on Arianna's shoulder.

"Where are you guys staying?" Kyo said, coming into the conversation.

Arianna looked at Ebony. Ebony nodded her head solemnly. "The woods."

"I KNEW IT!" Tohru said, and then quickly shut her mouth, her eyes wide. "I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry!" She said, embarrassed.

"It's fine." Ebony said.

Yuki cast a glance at Shigure. "Well girls, you could stay with us if you needed. We can put two other beds in Tohru's room." Shigure offered. Coming down off to the ground.

"We don't need your help!" Arianna shouted and ran off into the woods. Ebony glanced down at the ground.

"Aren't you going to go and get her?" Yuki asked.

"Don't worry. She can't go far." Ebony said. "And Shigure, it wouldn't be right for us to stay here. We don't have any money to pay you." Ebony said. "All Ari and I have are the clothes on our backs and a few US dollars."

"Nonsense. You can stay here. How good of a cook are you?" Shigure smiled.

"I'm not, but Ari is. She can make anything. I'm pretty good at gardening." Ebony said quietly.

"You are?" Yuki asked.

"Well, if you garden with Yuki, and if Arianna cooks, you girls can earn your keep." Shigure said.

Ebony smiled. "Thank you so much Shigure." Ebony smiled.

Suddenly Arianna came trudging out of the forest. New dirt and mud covered her entire body. She had a look of rage on her. "EBONY!" She shrieked.

"What?" Ebony asked innocently.

"Oh, you!" She yelled. Ebony shot her a look and Arianna's eye twitched. "You're cruel."

"What happened to you?" Tohru asked, and quickly went over to Arianna.

Arianna's eye twitched and her fists were clenched. "I fell- into a big- mud puddle, and it got me covered." Arianna said through grit teeth.

Ebony smirked in delight. "Come on, let's go." Arianna said.

"Ari, we're staying here. You cook meals, and then we can stay." Ebony said.

"Fine! But I'm not cooking leeks." Arianna said.

"Fine with me!" Kyo shouted and smiled slightly.

"Tohru, why don't you go and tell the girls where the bathroom is and get them some clean clothes." Shigure said.

"Sure!" Tohru smiled and lead the girls in the house and up the stairs.

Once the girls were out of range for hearing, Yuki went up to Shigure. "Do you really think that is a good idea that we have them here?"

"I don't know, but I'll find out tomorrow. Right now, I'm going to call your school and see if Ebony and Arianna could join."

"But I thought they said they didn't have any money?" Kyo said and looked at Shigure.

Shigure put a hand to his lips and said, "What they don't know won't hurt them. We could foot the bill for a while…" He smiled slightly then went into the house to make the phone call.

(A/N: Ok! There is the first chapter! How do you like it? Well at the end incase you didn't realize, Shigure is going to pay for them to go to school… and I think that is nice, so yea… I'm the author so that was kinda stupid… lol well anyway review!


	2. oops

(A/N: Okay, well I was hoping for a little bit more of a fan response, but that is okay… well anyway, the next chapter is up! Hope you enjoy! swn)

"Good morning!" Tohru chimed happily. Ari grumbled loudly, pulled a pillow over her head and fell back asleep. Ebony just woke up peacefully.

"'Morning. Ha. That's not a surprise." Ebony smirked, talking about Ari.

"Ten more minutes." She said and waved a hand at them.

"Oh, no! We'll be late. Oh, and Ebony, here is your uniform." Tohru said sweetly and pointed to the navy blue jacket, skirt, socks, and white shirt. "Same for you Arianna."

"Thank you Tohru-chan." Ebony said and bowed.

"OH!" Tohru smiled. "You're learning some Japanese culture! Very nice!" She said and left the room.

Once she left Ebony shot Arianna a look. "Ari, I know the morning is not your time, literally, but you need to get up and help Tohru with breakfast." Ebony scolded in a harsh whisper.

"Fine!" Arianna grumbled and got up. "Just 'cause you're the-" Arianna was cut short by Ebony slapping her hand over Arianna's mouth.

"Shh." Ebony said and pointed towards the door. Ebony got up and walked to the door, so quietly, she didn't even make a sound. 'No surprise there…' Arianna thought, she pulled lightly on her pajama top that Tohru lent her.

Ebony jerked the door open and Kyo fell in. He was lying in a heap in the middle of the floor. Ari shrieked and ducked under the covers of her bed. Ebony knelt down on the floor.

"Good morning Kyo-kun." Ebony smirked.

He huffed and jumped up. "'Morning." He grumbled and walked downstairs. Ebony closed the door and quickly got dressed. The skirt was very short, but she had boots that came up just a little bit past the knee. She brushed her hair out and quickly went downstairs.

"I'll be down soon!" Ari shrieked and was trying to brush out an enormous knot that was in her hair.

Ebony walked down and saw Kyo drinking milk straight from the carton. She wrinkled her nose slightly. "Don't worry Miss Wilson," Yuki suddenly appeared beside her. She gasped quietly, but not enough to notice. "There is another carton. That stupid cat doesn't have any manners." Yuki said and shook his head.

"Don't call me stupid!" Kyo yelled. Tohru giggled as she was making riceballs at the sink. Ebony ventured into the dining room where Shigure was sitting reading the newspaper at the table.

She knelt down. "I've never eaten at a Japanese style table Shigure-san." Ebony said admiring the table.

"What good manners from, as Kyo would say, a 'yankee'." Shigure smiled. "And really?"

"Thank you and yes."

"Well, to me it's nothing. Hm, where is Arianna-chan?"

"I'M HER- EW!" Arianna screamed. She was staring at Kyo with a disgusted look on her face. "Kyo! OTHER PEOPLE DRINK MILK YOU KNOW! GREAT! NO MORE MILK!" Arianna yelled and went to punch Kyo in the arm.

"Miss Wilson? There is more milk…" Yuki said and held the other carton of milk.

"LET GO OF ME!" Kyo yelled and flapped his arms around.

Arianna had him by the collar and was staring at Yuki. "Oh, thanks Yuki." Arianna smiled and let go of Kyo, he dropped to the ground with a thud.

"Why you damn yankee..." Kyo muttered.

"Oh! Arianna-san, Ebony- san, you look so cute in your uniforms." Tohru complimented. Arianna's uniform skirt was a little bit above her knees.

"Thank you Tohru-san." Ebony bowed politely.

"Thanks." Arianna smiled.

"Well, I think we'll be late if we don't hurry up." Yuki said and looked at the gang.

"He's right. Let's go." Ebony said.

"Oh! You must meet the other Sohma's! Hatsu Haru and Momijii-kun!" Tohru said happily.

"Oh, okay." Ebony said and smiled slightly.

As the five walked to school, Arianna couldn't help but feel nervous. Ebony cast her a sideways glance. It must have been the twin thing, because Ebony could tell her sister was nervous. "Ari, don't be nervous."

"I'm not nervous." Arianna lied.

"Oh! Don't be nervous! I'll introduce you to my friends if you want!" Tohru smiled.

"Really?" Ebony asked nicely.

"Yes. I will." Tohru said.

"God, I feel like an elementary school kid. A new school, God, someone just shoot me now." Arianna said and sighed.

"We're here." Yuki said as they arrived in front of a big white building.

"OH MY GOD!" Arianna screamed.

Ebony wrinkled her nose. "It's a prep school…"

"NO! ITS 10 times bigger then our old school!" Arianna yelped happily as she stared at the school in wonder.

Ebony sighed. "Is she always this loud?" Yuki asked.

"Most of the time?"

Yuki nodded. "Yes." Ebony smirked.

Yuki sighed and led the way into the school. Once they were in the halls, almost instantly, he found them.

"TOOOOHRU!" A voice said from behind them. "YUUUKI! KYOOO!"

They turned to see a blonde kid in the girls uniform along with a taller boy with white hair and black roots. He had necklaces on and no tie. Ebony found herself blushing and she looked down at the ground. "Oh, Momiji!" Tohru said and smiled.

"Oh, who are you?" The blonde haired kid smiled.

"I'm Ebony Wilson. This is my twin sister Arianna." Ebony said and smiled politely at the boy. "And you are?"

"Oh, I'm Momiji Sohma! Yuki, are they staying with you?" Momiji asked and stared at Yuki.

Yuki nodded and looked at Hatsu Haru. "Hello Haru."

"Hey." Hatsu Haru said, acknowledging everyone.

"Does Akito know?" Momiji asked.

"Who?" Ebony asked.

Yuki and Kyo's eyes widened. "The head of our family." Hatsu Haru said for them.

"Oh." Arianna and Ebony said together.

"I think so Momiji." Yuki said softly. Momiji nodded and looked at Ebony and Arianna.

"You're pretty." He told Ebony, as he stared at her.

Ebony blushed slightly. "Thank you."

"WHAT AM I? CHOPPED LIVER?" Arianna yelped and glared at Momiji. "WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!"

"I'm Momiji Sohma. First year student, boy and also the rabb-" Momiji started but Kyo slapped a hand over his mouth before he could say the last part.

"Oh, Kyo, that wasn't nice." Tohru said and looked concerned.

"BUT HE WAS ABOUT TO SAY IT!" Kyo yelled, very annoyed.

"Rabbi? You guys are Jewish?" Arianna asked and cocked an eyebrow.

Ebony and Hatsu Haru sighed at the same time. She blushed and looked at the ground. Arianna caught this and smiled evilly. "OoOOOooOOo!" Arianna shrieked.

Ebony gave a death glare to Arianna. "Ari—" Ebony started.

"Ebbie, b-be nice, who's your sister remember?" Arianna said nervously.

The bell rang and the group dispersed and went to their classes. The day soon ended and the whole gang was walking home, well Kyo, Yuki, Tohru, Ari, and Ebbie that is.

"Kyo-kun?" Ebony asked quietly as they walked home.

"What!" He said in a harsh tone.

"How old is Hatsu Haru-san?" She asked and blushed.

"Why the hell do you care?" Kyo asked and looked at her.

"It's because she-" Arianna started, but suddenly she stopped and jumped up in the air and screamed. "Hot, HOT, **HOT**!" She yelled and ran around in circles, holding her hands.

"What was that about?" Yuki asked, staring at Arianna weirdly.

Arianna stopped and her eye twitched. Ebony stared at her. "Nothing." Arianna grumbled and sulked behind group.

"I just do." Ebony said and continued her and Kyo's conversation

"He's a first year." Kyo said and rolled his eyes.

"You mean he's the same age as Momiji?" Arianna asked and mentally pictured Momiji and Hatsu Haru standing next to each other.

"Yeah, he is. Now is there anything else you want to know?" he snapped.

"Hm, I thought Hatsu Haru-san would be older then Momiji-san. But I guess I was wrong. And why was he wearing the girls' uniform?" Ebony asked.

"Don't ask." Kyo said and shook his head.

"ACHOO!" Arianna sneezed loudly.

"Oh, bless you. Are you okay Arianna-san?" Tohru asked worriedly.

"I'M FINE!" Arianna snapped and glared at Tohru.

Ebony slapped Arianna upside the head. "Ari, stop being rude." She said to Arianna. "I'm sorry, Ari just gets- temperamental when she is feeling ill." Ebony said and shot a glare at Arianna.

"ACHOO!" She sneezed again, and all of a sudden, it started to rain.

"Hm, they didn't say anything about rain today?" Yuki said and looked up at the sky.

"Way to go Ari." Ebony mumbled.

"Oh, great I made it--- I mean, I'm going to get even more sick!" Ari said and whined as the group ran to the house.

Once they were in the house, Ebony said to Ari in English. "You need to control it!" She snapped to her.

Yuki, Tohru, and Kyo just stared at them. "I think they're talking in English…" Kyo said.

"Of course they are you idiot." Yuki sighed.

"Don't call me that!" Kyo yelled at him.

"Well its just like when you get really upset you cause a freaking EA-!"

Ebony slapped a hand over Ari's mouth and glared at her. "THAT WAS ONLY ONCE!" Ebony screamed. "And even though we're talking in English, doesn't mean that you can say anything." Ebony bared through grit teeth.

"Wow, I never saw Ebony loose her cool like that." Tohru said and blinked, very scared.

Suddenly the ground started to shake mildly. "Ebbie." Ari grumbled, grabbing on to her sister.

"Relax, relax, relax." Ebony willed herself. She closed her eyes and the rumbling stopped.

"What was that?" Shigure said coming in to the room.

"A-A- ACHOO!" Arianna sneezed the wind picked up violently. Arianna sniffled and the wind picked up even more.

"Ari-" Ebony said, things were getting way out of control.

"I'm on it." Ari said and closed her eyes. She sucked in a whole bunch of air and held her breath. Her cheeks looked like she stuffed oranges in them and her face was slowly turning a shade of purple.

Ebony sighed. She rolled her eyes and stared at Ari. "You know, you're going to have to breath sometime…"

Arianna shook her head. Ebony could tell that she was thinking that because- well, she was strongly mistaken.

"Ari, you _NEED_ to breathe." Ebony threatened.

"Um-um." Ari said and shook her head. The wind had died down the Sohma's were staring at the two like they were idiots.

"We still can't understand them, they're talking in English." Tohru said and stared on.

"Ari, come on. Or I will have to do something." Ebony said and calmly stared at her sister.

"Um-UM!" Ari huffed forcefully; her face was now a shade of deep purple.

"Fine, you asked for it." Ebony said and smirked mischievously at her sister. She brought her foot back and kicked her in the stomach causing her to finally breath.

Arianna squealed and doubled over. "Why'd- you- do that?" Arianna said and gasped for breath as she was lying on the floor.

"Ebony-san! Why'd you do that?" Tohru asked and had shock written on her face.

Quickly switching back to Japanese, Ebony answered. "She needed to breathe, so I kicked her." Ebony smiled.

"Oh." Tohru said and looked surprise. She rushed over to Arianna who glared at her sister.

"That was weird…" Shigure said and went back into his den. "I'll be back here, children, don't ruin my house!" Shigure sang as he walked back to his den.

"What was that all about!" Kyo yelled and glared at the girls.

"What was what?" Ebony asked.

"Don't play stupid with me!" He shouted.

"I'm not." Ebony challenged.

"Fine!" Kyo said and stomped off.

"I will not understand that boy." Ebony said and shook her head.

"Achoo!" Arianna sneezed. Her eyes were half opened and she looked like she was dead.

"Arianna-san, I really do think that you should see a doctor." Tohru said politely.

"Oh no." Ebony said and brought a hand up to her already pounding head.

Arianna's eye twitched. "D-D-doctor?" She asked and stared at Tohru.

Tohru smiled and nodded. "Yes, I really do think that you should see one because of your cold." Tohru smiled sweetly.

"Eh-eh-eh." Arianna started. She started to hyperventilate.

"Tohru, Ari has a--- fear, of doctor's. I would advise you not to say anything more, unless you want her to-" Ebony started and looked at Tohru sweetly.

"WHAA!" Arianna started to cry. "You can't make me! I'm not leaving this house!" Arianna cried.

"Cry." Ebony finished.

"Oh, it's okay, you don't have to." Tohru smiled, she knelt down next to Arianna.

"Oh, thank you." Arianna said and she stopped crying.

"The doctor comes here!" Tohru smiled sweetly.

Arianna's eyes widened to the size of basketballs. She sucked in air. "NO NO NO!" She screamed jumped up and wasn't watching where she was going.

"Miss Wilson?" Yuki said and came out of the kitchen.

"I'm not going to the doctors!" Arianna screamed, she ran at full speed, and crashed into Yuki.

They fell to the ground and all of a sudden. POOF!

(A/N: Well there is chapter 2, I hope you ppl like it… I thought it was kinda funny, but I'm the author, so yea, lol review plz!


	3. The Sohma Curse

(A/N: well here I am again, I really hope you guys recommend this to your friends who like furuba… but you know, I just want ppl to read and review and enjoy it so yea… well in this chapter, Ebbie and Ari find out about the --- Duh dun dun! The Sohma family secret! Lol well enjoy!)

POOF! A cloud of purplish smoke appeared in the middle of the hall. Ari was coughing and Ebony was too. "Oh no." Tohru said and her eyes widened.

"Ari?" Ebony called, worried about her sister.

"Kyo? What was that loud crashing sound?" Shigure said peeking his head out from behind the wall.

Kyo grumbled and his face turned red.

"Yuki? I'm sorry." Arianna said and rubbed her head. She looked down and there was a rat. "Ooooh! It's so cute! It's a rat." Arianna said and picked up the rat in her hands. She pet the top of its head. "Ebbie look-" Arianna started, her face turned from happy to pure disgust. "IT'S A RAT!" She screamed and dropped the rat on the ground. She grabbed the broom that was leaning against the wall and had it above her head, ready to kill the rat.

"AHHH!" Arianna screamed, ready to kill.

"WAIT!" Tohru shrieked and grabbed the broom in midair from Arianna.

"Why!" Arianna asked.

"Um-" Tohru started, she had a very nervous look on her face.

"Miss Wilson, it's me, Yuki…" The rat said and looked at Arianna.

Arianna stared wide-eyed at the rat. "Yu-ki?" She squeaked.

"Oh my-" Ebony started, but her eyes rolled in the back of her head and she was falling to the ground.

"Ebony-chan!" Shigure said as she fell onto him. POOF!

"OH MY GOD!" Arianna screamed. Ebony had just turned Shigure into a dog. Ebony was passed out on the floor. Tohru was running around like an idiot trying to figure out what to do.

"This is just great." Kyo muttered as he held his head.

"Now, now. It's not that bad." Shigure said and looked at the passed out Ebony.

"Yes it is!" Kyo yelled. He glared and pointed at the rat. "It's that damn rat's fault for letting the spaz fall on him!"

"I AM NOT A SPAZ!" Arianna yelled and scooped up Yuki and Shigure. "TOHRU! WHERE ARE YOU!" Arianna panicked. "KYO HELP ME I DON"T KNOW WHAT TO DO!" Arianna screamed and ran around the house carrying the two boys.

"Um- Miss Wilson-" Yuki started.

"AHH!" Arianna screamed.

Suddenly the door opened and a man with hair covering his left eye stepped in. "Oh, YOU! HELP ME! THEY'RE ANIMALS, AND MY SISTER IS PASSED OUT ON THE FLOOR!" Arianna screamed to the man.

"You idiot." The man said dryly.

Arianna's eye twitched. "Did you just call me an idiot?"

"Oh, no, I'm sorry, I was calling Shigure an idiot." The man said. "Oh, and by the way, I am Hatori Sohma." The man said.

"So you're a Sohma too?" Arianna's head spun. Too many Sohma's.

"Now, if you don't mind, I must see to your sister." He said and walked past her towards Ebony, who Tohru was trying to help.

"But what about the-" Arianna started, but- POOF!

"AHHHH! YOU'RE NAKED!" She screamed and covered her eyes.

"Um, yes, sorry about that." Yuki said, pulling on a shirt.

A few minutes later, Ebony awoke to Hatori. "Who are you?" She shot up holding her head.

"I'm Hatori Sohma, I'm a doctor. You fainted and I was checking you." Hatori said politely.

"Oh." Ebony said and looked at her lap. "Where's Ari?" She asked.

"AHHH! EBONY!" Arianna screamed coming into the room. She looked like she had seen a ghost. 'Or grandma…' Ebony thought sadly, she could never forgive her grandmother for what that evil witch did, never.

"What?" Ebony asked, she looked worried.

"Did you _SEE_ WHAT HAPPENED!" Arianna screamed, she looked shocked/scared/happy/sad at the same time.

"Um, depends on what you're talking about…" Ebony said and stared at her sister.

"THEY TURN INTO ANIMALS!" She yelled and pointed to Shigure and Kyo! "AND I BET THAT THEY DO TOO!" She yelled pointing to Kyo and Hatori.

Ebony stared at the people in the house. Tohru sighed and looked at the ground.

Hatori sighed and placed his hand on Ebony's head. "What are you doing?" Arianna asked uneasily.

"I'm erasing her memory that this ever happened…" Hatori said.

"What?" Arianna asked, shock written on her face.

"You're going to erase my memory?" Ebony asked quietly, she looked like she was about to cry for some reason.

"NO! You can't! There are a lot of things she _needs _to remember!" Arianna said almost in tears.

"Don't worry, I'm only erasing the Sohma curse." Hatori said and cast a glance at Arianna.

"But-" Arianna started.

In the time they were talking, Yuki walked up to Hatori and smacked his hand away from Ebony's head. (A/N: GASP! YUKI! Lol, sorry for the interruption!)

"Yuki?" Ebony looked confused, this was all happening so fast.

"ACHOO!" Arianna sneezed.

"Yuki, you know this has to be done." Hatori said quietly.

"Why don't we ask Akito first?" Yuki's eyes narrowed at the sound of Akito's name.

"I'll go and ask him." Hatori said and picked up his bag. He walked to the door and turned around. "Good day Miss Wilson's. Oh, and Shigure?"

"Yes Haa'-san?" Shigure asked.

Hatori tossed a tiny bottle to him and he caught it. "Give it to Arianna-san. Once a day." Hatori said and with that, he walked out.

Shigure sighed. "Sure, he leaves us to explain it all." He said and rolled his eyes. "Well, we might as well explain it now, since they might get their memories erased later. Come, come girls, sit around." Shigure motioned for everyone to sit at the table.

Tohru sat down and looked at the ground. "What's going on?" Ebony asked.

Shigure took a deep breath. "The Sohma family… is cursed."

Arianna looked shocked, she almost looked like she smiled. "Cursed?" She looked at Ebony. Ebony shook her head.

"The Sohma curse, is that we are the 12 animals of the zodiac. I am the dog, as you already know, Yuki, the rat, and Kyo the cat. When we are hugged by the opposite sex, we transform." Shigure explained.

"Oh." Ebony and Arianna said together.

"Tohru is the only "outsider" so to speak, that knows our secret. Even some of the Sohma family doesn't even know." Shigure said.

"Wow." Ebony said and looked at the people sitting around the table.

"But like any curse, a dark cloud hangs over this family. And well, it's not pleasant." Shigure said and looked at his lap.

"Well-" Arianna started, she started to get up, but Ebony pulled her hand down to make her sit.

"No." Ebony whispered. She didn't even look up, she just held her heart necklace in her hand.

"But Ebbie-" Arianna started.

Ebony shook her head, not making eye contact with the others. Arianna sat down and looked at the others.

"Is there something you would like to tell us?" Tohru asked sweetly.

"No." Ebony said quickly. Arianna just looked at the ground.

"Oh." Tohru said and looked at Kyo and Yuki.

Arianna looked like she was going to cry. She stood up and pulled her sister up too. "If you could excuse us, we'll be back in time for dinner." Arianna said with tears in her eyes.

"Oh, okay, are you sure you don't want any of us to come with you?" Tohru asked as Yuki stood up.

"NO! I mean, no, we're fine." Ebony said, catching herself. "Thank you Tohru-chan." Ebony said and with that the sister's ran out of the house at full speed, deep into the woods, as far from the house as they could get.

"I think there is something they're not telling us." Yuki said and shook his head slightly.

Arianna looked sad. They were far away from the house and no one was around. "Why can't we tell them?" Arianna snapped at her sister. She knew Ebony always made the best decisions, but maybe this time…

"Because!" Ebony said, glaring at Arianna. "Just because they tell us _their _secret, doesn't mean we have to tell them ours!"

"But Ebony-" Arianna started. She really did think that they should tell the Sohma's.

"But nothing. If we tell them now, or soon anyway, we might have our memories erased. We won't remember they're curse, but they'll remember ours." Ebony's eyes narrowed.

"So, we should wait?" Arianna asked.

Ebony nodded. "If we wait, then, well, we'll see what happens." Ebony half smiled. She held her necklace, and Arianna pulled out hers, they were identical necklaces, given to them by their grandmother.

They stared at them for a while. "You know, I should hate this necklace. But I don't." Ebony said.

"It's the only thing we have to remember our family. To remember someone who loved us." Arianna said and held it firmly in her hand.

"Don't say that that witch loved us Ari." Ebony hissed.

"She did…" Arianna persisted. She held the necklace to her chest.

"Don't say that! She didn't." Ebony said and closed her eyes.

"But Ebbie-" Arianna started, she looked like she was going to cry.

"I'm not going to argue anymore, and if you don't stop crying, it will rain, so let's not have that." Ebony said quietly, and she started back in the direction of the house.

Arianna wiped a tear, and slowly followed her sister. 'She did love us Ebony, I know she did….' Arianna thought and sniffled, making their way back to the Shigure's house.

(A/N: okay, there you go! Chapter 3… well, I hope you enjoyed it, and review too… lol, and hopefully the next update for this will be in the next week or so… thanks for reading!

Happy: I LIKE ARI!

Me: -sighs- I thought you would…

Suki: well, that was kinda sad-ish, so I hope you enjoyed it…

Avery: And there is some bad stuff to come…. –smirks-

Me: you just had to tell them? O well, they would find out sooner or later…

Happy: PIE!

Avery: shut the hell up….

Suki: Um, be nice…

Me: I'm insane… lol sorry!

swn)


	4. The Wilson Secret

(A/N: well, here is another chapter, I was hoping for a bigger fan response.. –sighs- o well, I guess this story really isn't a big hit yet…. O and the _italics_ is flashbacks, k? swn)

Tohru, Kyo, Yuki, and Shigure were sitting at the table when Arianna and Ebony walked in the house. Ebony didn't make eye contact with anyone, just kept her gaze on the floor as she had her hand around the heart necklace that hung around her neck.

They sat down at the table and starting eating like nothing happened. It was silent until Arianna broke it with an apology. "I'm sorry I couldn't help you with dinner Tohru." Arianna said, not looking at Tohru, but at her bowl of soup.

"Oh, it's fine, really." Tohru smiled.

Kyo looked angry. "Is there something wrong?" Ebony asked him. He frowned.

"No." He said bluntly. Ebony nodded and looked down again.

The next day was Sunday. They had off, so Hatori came over first thing in the morning.

Tohru raced to the door. "What did he say?" She asked looking up at Hatori hopefully. Yuki and Kyo casually walked in and stared at Hatori.

"Get the girls." Kyo sighed and walked up the stairs to where Arianna and Ebony where. He knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Ebony asked.

"Kyo. Come downstairs." He said bluntly. Ebony opened the door and Arianna and her sister walked out.

They walked downstairs and were greeted by Hatori. Arianna gulped. "What?" She asked.

"I don't have to erase your memories." He said simply.

Arianna and Ebony smiled. Tohru smiled also. "Thank you." Ebony said and bowed.

"Well, I have to be going, I have things I need to do. Please excuse me for leaving so soon." Hatori said and bowed. He turned around and left.

Tohru embraced the sisters. "This is so wonderful!" She smiled.

Ebony nodded. "TOHRU DON'T HUG ME!" Arianna yelped and tried to escape Tohru's bear hug.

"Well, I better go and do some yard work." Ebony said and bowed, and walked out the door.

"I'll go and help you Miss Wilson." Yuki said and followed her out.

"I'll help you in the kitchen Tohru." Arianna smiled and walked into the kitchen with Tohru.

Kyo looked at Shigure. "I wonder why Akito is allowing this?" Shigure thought out loud.

"I don't know. But something's wrong with those sisters." Kyo said and rested his head on his hand that was propped against the table.

"I know there is something they're not telling us." Shigure said solemnly and sighed. 'And I know Akito knows something too.'

A bird dipped its head into a cool fountain, while lazy eyes watched it. A villainous smirk caressed a young man's face, and his low, sultry, lazy voice spoke to no one in particular. "Wilson Arianna, and Ebony- I know your secret, and I will use it against you. You couldn't possibly be able to lift our curse, let alone your own." The purple haired man laughed as the bird flew away. "You'll die before you could ever lift the curse." The man known as Akito laughed even harder before he picked up the fountain and through it across the room.

He breathed heavily as he watched the water drip from the wall. He looked at the shattered pieces of the fountain. "You girls are just like Honda Tohru. Stupid, naïve, and ugly. You'll never fix the curse." He said and slid down the wall, before returning to daydreaming. "I'll watch you two break like the china dolls you are." He laughed again before daydreaming.

"Ebbie?" Arianna knocked on the door before entering. After dinner Ebony retreated to her room. "Ebbie, y-you okay?" Arianna asked.

"I'm fine." Ebony scoffed as she laid on her bed. She had fire in her eyes and she had a scowl etched on her features.

"You sure?" Arianna started to talk in English now.

Ebony sighed. "Not really." She also too started to talk in English.

Arianna sat down on the floor next to Ebony's bed. She sighed. "You wanna practice?"

"No." Ebony said fiercly and continued to stare at the ceiling.

"What's wrong?" Arianna asked again.

"Nothing." Ebony said coldly, glaring at the ceiling.

"Something _has_ to be wrong." Arianna persisted, placing her hand on her hips.

"Okay, there is something wrong." Ebony turned and laid on her stomach. She stared at her sister. Well, glared was the better term for it.

"What is it?" Arianna asked, worry in her eyes.

Ebony took a deep breath. "I had a dream about Grandma." Smoke was literally coming out of her ears.

"Why do you hate her so much?" Arianna asked quietly.

"How can you _NOT_!" Ebony lashed out, tears on the brink of falling.

Arianna's face turned sour. "Because,- she loved us!" She said forcefully.

"Oh yeah?" Ebony laughed at her sister. "Then how come we have these?" Ebony hissed and pointed to the wristband she had on her wrist, and the belt Ari had around her waist.

"Because!" Arianna persisted. "Well, then why do we have these?" Arianna asked, pulling out her heart necklace and shoving it in Ebony's face.

"So the witch would make it seem like she loved us." Ebony said.

"But she did!" Arianna said in a small squeal. She glared at her sister now, crying not to cry.

"How can you be so naïve?" Ebony said staring at her sister. "She made mom and dad _hate_ us! She made us what we are now! How can she love us if she _cursed_ us? Huh!" Ebony whispered harshly, not wanting the others to hear.

Arianna couldn't think of anything to say. "I-" She started, tears falling down her cheeks.

"Yeah, that's right. Mom and dad? _DO_ you remember them? Because I remember them! I remember exactly what mom said to me before she "left on vacation"!" Ebony now yelled.

"Stop it." Arianna whispered as she cried.

"'Ebony, be good, watch over your sister. We'll see you soon.'" Ebony repeated. "Ari! She didn't even _hug_ us! She didn't tell us she _loved_ us! And dad wasn't any better!" Ebony cried. "'Bye Ebbie, be good for your grandmother.'" Ebony repeated.

"Ebbie-" Arianna started.

"Those were _our_ bags Ari! Not there's, _ours_!" Ebony cried. "We were the ones going on "vacation"!"

"EBONY!" Arianna snapped. She had a look of anger on her face. Outside the window it started to downpour and the wind howled. Arianna was surprised that there wasn't an earthquake because of Ebbie.

Ebony breathed heavily. She stared at her sister. "It's true." Ebony said and shrugged her shoulders as she cried.

"Mom and Dad loved us!" Arianna whispered harshly.

"If that's true, why did they leave?" Ebony hissed as she turned her back on her sister and stared at the wall.

Arianna was silent; she didn't know what to say to her sister. "Mom and Dad were _afraid_ of us Ari. Don't you remember, the day that mom stopped saying she loved us when we went to bed?"

_"But I want to go to Jenny's!" Arianna yelled as the wind picked up outside at a dangerous speed._

_"Why can't we go?" Ebony started._

_"Because girls, I don't feel comfortable letting you out yet. You're only 8." Their mom smiled._

_"That's not fair." Ebony said, her fists clenched as the ground started to shake violently._

_"Ebony-" Their mother started. Arianna's anger made the wind pick up even more. A look of pure fear crossed their mother's face. "You can GO! JUST STOP!" Their mother shrieked and fell to her knees crying._

_"Thanks mom!" Arianna said and hugged her mother as she dashed out the door._

_"Thanks mom, we love you." Ebony said as she followed Arianna out the door._

_"Don't touch me." Their mother cried quickly as she held her hands to her face as she cried into them._

"Ebony." Arianna started. She was shaking as she cried. She looked at her sister, who was crying as well. She ran to her sister and hugged her. "That was the first time you caused and earthquake." Arianna cried. After a minute, she spoke up again. "Why?" Arianna asked. "Why us?" She cried into Ebony's shoulder.

"Because- it's the curse." Ebony cried and held her sister.

"Ebbie, I don't want this curse, I don't want to be this way. I don't want to control water and air. I don't want to be the moon!" She cried harder as Ebony did too.

"Neither do I Ari, neither do I." She cried. "Grandma, she could have cursed herself, but she chose us instead. If that doesn't show love, then I don't know what does." Ebony said sarcastically.

"Ebbie, can we tell them?" Arianna slowly stopped crying, she let go of her sister and wiped her eyes.

Ebony switched back to Japanese. "Well, I guess we can." Ebony sniffled and put her arm around her sister and they walked down the steps to where the rest of the Sohma's were.

"Here goes nothing." Arianna said as she gulped and they made their way to the sitting area.

(A/N: ok, well there you go, now you know some of the Wilson curse, Ebony is fire and earth, and the sun. and Arianna is the moon, water and air. So yea, if any of you have read my other stories –coughs: Sevvy101: coughs- you know that I like elemental stuff, and I can't think of anything else so yea, that is my sad career lol, well anyway, I hope you enjoyed this and I'll be seeing you guys next update… swn)


	5. You're cursed?

(A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry it's been a while since I've updated, but my friend EmiieRoxs wanted me to write more of this story we're writing together, so I've been busy with that, and honestly, it's been hard to find the time to write… well I hope you enjoy this chapter! Thanks to all the reviewers! Swn)

"Here goes nothing." Arianna gulped. Ebony and Arianna walked into the sitting room. Yuki, Kyo, Tohru and Shigure were drinking tea at the table. Ebony had her hand behind her back and was looking at the ground. 'Being the sun, I should be confident, brave.' She thought with a sigh.

"We have something we need to tell you." Arianna said with a serious look on her face. She wiped some of the silvery-blonde hair out of her face. Ebony just let her black locks fall in her face.

Yuki looked up while the teacup was still near his lips. Shigure had a cigarette in his mouth, puffs of smoke rising from his mouth. Tohru had her eyes on the girls and an expecting smile on her face. Kyo looked like he could careless, but Arianna continued anyway.

She took a deep breath. "We have-"

"Athlete's foot!" Ebony blurted. 'There goes the confidence…'

Kyo and Shigure looked at them with an eyebrow cocked. Yuki looked at them like they had three heads for saying such a thing, and Tohru's smile faded and she looked generally confused.

Arianna glared at her sister. Ebony just looked at the floor. "Yeeaaaaah. Athletes foot, could you ask Hatori-san if he has anything for that!" Arianna said through grit teeth.

"Um, sure thing Arianna-san." Shigure said.

"Please, call me Ari." Arianna said with a smile on her face. "Excuse me, Ebony and I need to talk." She said as her eye twitched. She grabbed Ebony by the arm and yanked her out of the house.

Once they were out of the house, they ran to the little clearing they found earlier.

"EBBIE!" Arianna exploded. "I thought we were going to tell them!" She shrieked in English.

"Sorry." Ebony muttered. "I-I don't know if I'm ready yet." Ebony said and fiddled with her fingers.

Arianna sighed and her shoulders, which were previously up to her ears in anger, relaxed. "Ebony, I don't know what to do."

"I don't either." Ebony said and sat down on the dirt. She sighed and her sister followed suit.

_The two twin seven year olds laughed and skipped down the path to their grandmother's house. "Come on Ari!" one of the sisters said as they neared their grandmother's house. The little Ari had her brown hair up in two pigtails plastered on the top of her head. The little Ebony had two little buns near her neck. _

_Their mother's mother, an old Japanese woman, stood in the doorway of her house. "Girls!" She smiled happily to see them; the young girls embraced the old woman. _

_"Grandma!" The girls cried happily. "Whaddidya want Grandma Hana?" Little Arianna said. _

_"Girls, girls, what did I tell you? Call me Obaa-san!" She said happily. _

_"Obaa-san!" Ebony said happily. "I love you Obaa-san!" _

_"I love you too." Their grandmother said happily. "Oh, girls, I have something I need to give you." Their grandmother said and ushered the young girls into her house._

_She went deep into her house, back into the old woman's room. Ebony felt hesitant she didn't know exactly why though… "Obaa-san?" She asked._

_"Quiet Ebony!" The old woman barked. Ebony cringed at her grandmother's sudden change of attitude. The two little girls gave each other looks, but continued on._

_Their grandmother told them to sit down on the bed. So the two girls hopped up on their grandmother's bed, as they sat, their legs dangled off the side. Their grandmother went into her closet. They heard rustling but ignored it. Their grandmother came out with a grim looking box, decorated with gothic designs and a demon looking dragon on the top._

_Arianna looked at it unassumingly. "Grandma?" Arianna started._

_"Don't call me that!" The old woman wailed. The girls were taken aback._

_"Obaa-san?" Ebony questioned, she was scared. "We're scared."_

_The old woman knelt in front of them. "Remember girls. I love you." She said and took two gold heart lockets out of her pocket. She placed the box on the floor and unlatched the one necklace and placed it around Ebony's neck, she did the same to Arianna._

_She picked the box up again. "Girls, you are about to get two wonderful gifts." Ebony could tell her grandmother was lying, her eyes narrowed. But it was too late, her grandmother unlatched the small lock on the box, a firey red light engulfed Ebony, she screamed, terrified of what was happening._

_"GRANDMA!" Ebony screamed as the red lights danced around her as Ebony floated in mid-air. Ebony's eyes turned from brown to a forest green. Arianna's eyes were wide. A blue light soared out of the box and engulfed Arianna._

_She screamed as her eyes turned from brown to an icy blue. Their grandmother wouldn't look at them. Suddenly, the red light vanished and a dark green light replaced it, and Ebony's brown hair turned jet black. Arianna's blue light changed to a silver and her hair turned a white-blonde-silver._

_"GRANDMA!" The young girls screamed. "What's happening?" The girls yelled. The lights disappeared and the girls were planted on the ground now. They looked at their hair._

_"Ebony, you control fire, and earth. You are possessed by the spirit of the sun. You are the Sun." Her grandmother said quietly. "Arianna, you are water and air, you are possessed by the moon."_

_The girls were terrified. "Girls, you're cursed." Hana explained._

_The girls cried and Ebony darted out the door, followed by Arianna. "I HATE YOU!" Ebony screamed as they ran back to their house._

_Ebony burst through the door. Their mother gasped when she saw her two girls totally changed. "MOM!" Ebony cried._

_"Ebony? What- what happened to you?" Her mother said and held her daughter's face._

_"Grandma cursed me and Ari!" Tears spilled down the young girls face as her sister came into the house._

_"What?" Their mother asked, a look of confusion on the mother's face._

_"Obaa-san, cursed me and Ari, she said- she said that I'm the Sun!" Ebony cried harder as she through her arms around her mother's neck._

_"What?" Their mother looked at Ari, her brown hair replaced by what looked to be silver._

_"Grandma cursed us!" Ebony screamed. "Ari's the Moon!"_

_"What's going on?" Their father came in._

_"They say their cursed, get my mother on the phone, now!" Their mother cried as she hugged Ebony tighter. She turned to her daughters. "What do you mean, you're the Sun?"_

_"Look." Ebony said. She cupped her little hands in front of her and a flower bloomed from her hands. She screamed and flapped her hands wildly. "MOM!" Ebony yelled._

_"Here." Their father handed the phone to his wife._

_"Mom! What did you do? You what! YOU CURSED THEM!" Their mother screamed in the phone._

Ebony cringed. She remembered every bit of that day. The day her mother screamed maliciously at her grandmother. The day her father wouldn't stop hugging her. The day they changed forever.

"Ebbie?" Ari asked quietly.

"Someone's coming. I hear them breathing." Ari whispered. Because Ari was air, she could use air currents to pick up sounds. And because Ebony was earth, she could feel people coming from long distances.

"Ebony-san? Arian- Ari-san?" Yuki's voice said as he appeared from out behind a bush.

"Yuki-san! Hi." Ebony said nervously. Arianna stood up.

"I'll let you two talk." Arianna said as she gave Ebony a look that said 'tell'. Ebony nodded as Arianna turned and walked away.

"Ebony-san? Are you and Ari-san alright?" Yuki asked as he sat down next to her.

"We'll make it." She said softly as she fiddled with her hair.

"Ebony-san. I know this may sound rude, but I want to know more about you. I consider you a friend, and friends should know things about each other, shouldn't they?" Yuki said with a small smile.

Ebony gasped quietly. She hadn't had a friend other then Ari for a long time. She nodded. "Well, Ari and I were born in America. We are twins, even though we don't look it. We- we have a secret Yuki." She said softly. "We- we have a- we have a _curse_."

Yuki's eyes were wide. "You- you do?" He asked nervously.

She nodded. "But Yuki, don't tell anyone, don't tell Shigure-san, or Kyo-kun, or Tohru-chan!" She said with a pleading look in her eyes.

"I won't. I promise." He said softly.

She breathed heavily. "I- well, why don't I just show you?" She chuckled softly as she stood up. She placed her hand in front of her and closed her eyes. Yuki looked up at her, waiting for whatever it was that Ebony was going to do.

She moved her hands up and down, and suddenly, a flower appeared out of the ground. Yuki's eyes widened. Then, she stomped her foot down on the ground, her boot leaving an imprint and a large rock sprung up from the ground and floated in front of her.

She then made a movement with her hand and the rock fell. She inhaled and clapped her hands together, then slowly brought them apart so she looked like a 'T'. Fire danced between her hands and she smiled.

"Yuki-san, I'm the Sun. I control fire and earth, and Ari the moon. She controls water and air." Ebony said slyly. Yuki stared at her with amazement.

"Wow." He said. Suddenly, Ari came bursting through the trees. "yay! Someone knows!" She said and used air to push off the ground and float in the air.

"And he is the only one that knows and let's keep it that way." Ebony growled and stomped her foot on the ground, causing mud to shoot up and fly at Ari. She screamed as the mud made impact with her and fell to the ground.

"So, the first time we met, when Ari-san came back with mud all over her… that was you?" Yuki asked, standing up and pointing at Ebony.

Ebony nodded shyly. "Well then." He said and smiled. "It's nice to meet you, Sun-san." He smiled.

Ebony smiled too and the three walked back to the house together.

(A/N: well there you go! Hope you enjoy, it was kinda short… it was medium lets say… there we go, medium… lol well anyway see ya soon! review plz! swn)


	6. fights, slaps, and tears

(A/N: Okay! I'm back! Here is the next chapter for Surprise!)

Everyone sat at the table eating their breakfast peacefully when suddenly, Momiji came bursting through the door. "EVERYONE!" He cried as he spread his arms out to his sides and had an enormous smile on his face.

"Momiji-chan, please don't break my door." Shigure said simply as he sipped his tea.

"Oh, sorry Gure-san, but guess what everyone!" Momiji said happily, as Hatsuharu came through the door.

"Yo." Haru said as he sat down next to Ebony.

"What!" Tohru said with a smile on her face, her hands folded up near her chin.

"yeah, what?" Kyo grumbled as he shoveled his breakfast in his mouth.

"Can't you see we're eating! HURRY UP!" Arianna muffled out with food dropping from her open mouth. Ebony sighed and shook her head.

"Go ahead Momiji-san." Ebony nodded for Momiji to continue.

"Since Golden week is next week, I wanted to let you know, I'm taking ALL OF YOU TO THE SOHMA FAMILY HOT SPRINGS!" Momiji cried happily as he danced around the room.

"Oh Momiji-kun! You didn't have to!" Tohru persisted, getting up to level with the Rabbit.

"Oh, of course I did. Everyone is invited, you, Haru, Kyo-kun, Yuki-kun, Arianna-san, Ebony-san and SHIGURE-SAN!" Momiji smiled to Tohru.

"Oh." Ebony said as she looked at her lap.

"Cool. A hot spring, huh? That sounds so cool!" Arianna said as she pat Momiji on the head.

"What's the matter Ebony-san? Don't you want to go?" Hatsuharu asked politely.

"Oh! Ah, no. I'm fine. I do want to go." Ebony put on a fake smile and nodded to the white haired teen.

He smiled back. "Good, it will be fun." He said and turned back to face the others.

"So it's settled, next week, we set off for the HOT SPRING!" Momiji yelled happily.

"Yes!" Tohru said happily, as she took the plates into the kitchen. Arianna helped her, and Shigure went into his den to work.

"I'm – going to go out." Ebony said quietly, as she got up, put on her shoes, and slipped out the door.

"She's so damn weird." Kyo shook his head as he too got up and went up into his room.

"Stupid cat." Yuki muttered as he shook his head and rested his elbow on the table.

"Something's troubling her." Haru said bluntly. He was staring out the window and had a black expression on his face.

"Yes. Something is troubling Ebony-san." He said quietly.

"I'm going to go see what's the matter, tell Momiji." Haru got up and left.

'I wonder if she is going to tell him…' Yuki thought as he stood up and walked up to his room.

Ebony glared at the earth beneath her. She huddled against the cold, she was stupid enough not to bring a jacket. She was walking away from the Sohma's house. She couldn't resist Momiji's happy-go-lucky attitude and tell him why she didn't want to go on the trip. She felt useless.

She and Arianna didn't have any money, and they weren't doing anything to change that. Shigure was using money out of his own pocket to pay for them to go to school. She knew this, but didn't want to confront him about it quite yet.

"Ebony-san?" A familiar voice said from behind her. She turned on her heel and stared at Hatsuharu. She blushed and turned around, hoping he wouldn't see it.

"Yes Hatsuharu-san?" She said quietly.

"Are you, alright?" He questioned, now walking beside her.

"Yes." She lied through her teeth.

"Are you sure about that?" He tried again, he knew she was lying.

"No." She sighed and stopped walking. Haru stopped walking also, and looked at the girl beside him. He looked at her depressed expression and almost wished that he could hug her and comfort her. 'Where did that come from?' He wondered and shook his head slightly.

"What's wrong?"

"I feel so helpless, and useless." She said and a tear fell down her cheek. She sniffled and turned her head away from Hatsuharu.

"Why's that?" He questioned, putting his hand on her shoulder to try and comfort her.

"Shigure-san has been paying for Ari and I to go to school, and now Momiji is paying for us to go to a hot spring! And I can't pay them back." She cried, as she buried her face in her hands. "I haven't even tried to get a job!" She said, and her voice sounded muffled through her hands.

"Then why don't you get one?" Hatsuharu smiled warmly at her.

"You know what Haru, I will." She looked up at him through her tear-stained cheeks. "I will. There is only one problem…" She said and put a finger to her lips, thinking.

"That is…?" He asked, staring at Ebony.

"I don't know what to do…" She said sheepishly and shrugged her shoulders.

"I'm sure you'll find something. Do you want me to walk you into town and see if they have anything there?" Haru asked politely.

"Sure." She smiled as she reached out her hand to him. He stared at it hesitantly and he looked back up at her face. A smile spread across her features as she closed her eyes. "Let's go." She said as he took her hand and the two ran off towards town.

XXXXX

"You're annoying, ya know that?" Kyo pounded on the bedroom door of Ebony, Arianna, and Tohru.

"_NEVER LOOKED BETTER AND YOU CAN'T STAND IT_!" Arianna yelled at the top of her lungs, singing along to _Ruining this Banquet._

"I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT YOU'RE SAYING BUT IT'S STILL TOO DAMN ANNOYING!" Kyo yelled through the door, she was listening to some American garbage music and he didn't even know what she was saying, the music had guitar and drums to it. "YOU KNOW YOU CAN'T SING FOR CRAP!" He hollered as Arianna continued to stomp around and sing to the music.

Suddenly, the music stopped, and the door swung opened, leaving a surprised Kyo in its wake. "What did you say?" She asked in English. Messing with him was going to be too much fun.

"What!" Kyo hollered.

"You're an idiot." She smiled kindly.

"I don't understand you, idiot!" Kyo continued to yell in Japanese.

"No, you're a poop faced, nincompoop!" She laughed as she watched Kyo try to decipher what she was saying. "_HAVEN'T YOU HEARD THAT I'M THE NEW CANCER!_" She yelled as she watched him wince from her loudness.

"SHUT UP!" He yelled, a vein popping on his forehead.

"Oh, okay." She said in Japanese, closed the door and left a very, very confused Kyo standing outside the door.

"Kyo?" Tohru came up the stairs, looking confused also. "Why are you yelling?" She asked as she came up next to him.

"Stupid yankee." He mumbled and turned around, satisfied the music had sto-

"_'CUZ EVERYTIME WE TOUCH I GET THIS FEELING! AND EVERYTIME WE KISS I SWEAR I COULD FLY!" _Arianna yelled as a new song pounded from the stereo.

"ARGHH!" Kyo yelled, frustrated that he lost.

Tohru knocked on the door softly. "LIKE SHE'S GONNA-" Arianna opened the door and smiled at Tohru, the music stopping. "Hear you?" Kyo asked, his eye twitching. "You can't sing for crap." He muttered.

Arianna turned to face him. "Yes I can, you're crap." Arianna smiled sweetly.

Kyo's eye continued to twitch and his shoulders were up near his ears. "Oh, yeah Tohru, you can come in."

"Oh, thank you! Ari-san, do you think you could turn down the music? Just a little?" Tohru asked.

"Oh of course! You asked so nicely." She said and turned and smiled mischievously at Kyo.

Kyo's back heaved with the breaths he was taking. "If only you weren't a girl…" He said and shook his head.

"Why's that?" Arianna asked, raising her eyebrows at Kyo's statement.

"Because, if you weren't a girl, I would pound you senseless." He smirked and glared at Arianna.

"Psh, like you could. Even now." Arianna said, putting her hands on her hips.

"Um, guys-" Tohru started, a drop of sweat fell down the back of her head.

"Is that a challenge?" Kyo asked, coming right up in Arianna's face.

"Hell yeah, kitty-boy." Arianna said and smirked, her eyes narrowing.

Kyo growled. "Fine, you asked for it. A fight, right here, right now." He glared at the girl before him.

"Um, guys-" Tohru said again, turning to go down the steps to get Shigure, or Kyo, or someone…

"You're on." Arianna smiled. "Let's do this." She said and he through a punch towards her. She moved her head out of the way and grabbed his wrist. He had a look of surprise on his face when she turned him and slammed him against the wall. She then moved her foot up to rest on his throat.

"I win kitty cat." She purred and dropped her foot.

"How- How the hell did you do that!" Kyo asked in disbelief.

"Eleven years of martial arts and one year of gymnastics." She winked and smiled happily as she skipped down the stairs.

"What's going on?" Shigure asked as he and Tohru came up the stairs.

"Nothing, I just beat Kyo in a fight." She smiled and passed them and went down the steps.

"She beat you?" Shigure cocked an eyebrow and smirked at Kyo.

"Shut up. She took eleven years of martial arts." He grumbled and went into his room.

"Oh." Tohru said and looked at Shigure. "Wow."

Meanwhile….

Hatsuharu and Ebony walked down the street of the city, trying to find a suitable job for her. They passed a bar. "Uhh… no." Hatsuharu shook his head and pulled Ebony along the sidewalk. They passed a flower shop. "What about that?" He asked and pointed to the small boutique, flowers overflowing the pots that they sat in, the beautifully colored flowers flowing over the sidewalk.

'Funny you say that…' "I don't know…" She said and wrinkled her nose. She might have the wrong effect on the flowers; she might make them grow more or less just from her being in there.

"What about that?" Hatsuharu pointed to the pet shop right next to it.

"Hm.., okay." She shrugged her shoulders and the two jogged across the street. Both their combat boots making 'thud' noises as they ran. They made it to the other side of the sidewalk when Ebony tripped and lost her footing. "AH!" She shrieked as she was falling towards the ground. She felt someone grip onto her arm and pull her up. Her eyes widened as Hatsuharu and she were so close. But they weren't touching.

She felt the heat rise to her cheeks. "Um, thank you." She said and stepped back, blushing furiously.

"You're welcome." He smiled warmly as they turned to go into the store.

"Hey hot stuff." A boy whistled as he passed by andpinched Ebony's backside. She gaped at the boy and Haru narrowed his eyes.

"Hey punk!" Haru yelled as he walked after the boy. The boy turned and smirked as Haru came up to him. Haru was definitely taller then this boy, but this boy wasn't scared that easily.

"What?" The boy asked, puffing out his chest to make him seem tougher.

"Apologize to her." Haru said and grabbed the front of the boy's shirt.

"What the-" The boy started, his eyes widening as his feet were lifted from the pavement with just one hand of Haru.

"Don't go around thinking you own every woman you see and you think is hot. It's damn annoying, and pretty damn arrogant and cocky of you. Now, apologize before I break those dirty fingers of yours." Haru threatened, his eyes narrowing and he put the guy down. The boy ran off and Haru walked up to Ebony. "Well you _are_ cute. Maybe I should give you a kiss…" He said and tilted her chin up with his finger.

_SLAP! _Haru had a shocked expression on his face and his face was turned away from Ebony, her hand in mid-air. Tears welled in her eyes. "I can't believe you." She narrowed her eyes and turned and stormed into the pet shop. (A/N: she doesn't know about "black haru" k?) She closed the door behind her and sighed. She wouldn't mind being kissed by Hatsuharu, but-- not like that...

Hatsuharu put his hand to his cheek were Ebony had slapped him. Then he touched his head. "Oh, what happened?" He said and looked around for Ebony.

XXXXX

Arianna was down eating some lunch in the kitchen when Shigure came in. "Oh, hello Ari-san." He said and smiled at her.

"Hey." She said and lifted her hand to signal that she was, in fact, pay attention. She had a glazed over look in her eyes, they were partly open, and she looked generally… bored.

"Is there something wrong?" Shigure asked as he waved a hand in front of her eyes, she made no sign of moving. He stepped back and smiled.

"No." She said monotonously, she was leaning on her hand, which her elbow propped on the table.

He turned to get a bowl, so he could eat something, when he turned around… BOOM!

He turned to see Arianna. She wasn't there. "Where could she-" He started, and looked over the table where she was sitting. She was lying on the floor, asleep, drooling all over.

"Hm." He chuckled. He leaned on the doorframe, watching her sleep. (A/N: NOT PERVERTEDLY!)

"Hey Shigure-sa-!" Momiji yelled coming into the kitchen.

"Shh." Shigure put a finger to his lips, signaling Momiji to be quiet. He pointed to Arianna's sleeping figure and smirked.

"Aww," Momiji whispered gleefully. "She looks so-" He started.

"EW!" Kyo yelped as he came into the room to see Arianna drooling all over the place.

"Well, it looks like we'll need a mop." Shigure said and smiled as he turned to go to the broom closet…

(A/N: well there you go! Hope you enjoyed, and plz review!)


	7. Poke

(A/N: hello again! I'm back with another chapter… well I hope you enjoyed the last chapter, and im here posting another! Hope you enjoy and O

I do not own Fruits Basket, Natsuki Takaya does… I just own Arianna and Ebony…)

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Ebony stared gloomy eyed at the man at the counter in the petshop. "Hello." He said happily as she stepped closer to him.

"Hello. Um, do you have a job opening?" Ebony asked quietly as she sniffed.

"Oh, as a matter-of-fact, I'm the manager, and only worker, considering this place is brand new!" He said happily. "So yes, do you have any references?" He asked and smiled at her.

"I worked as a waitress at a small café back in America?" She said hopefully.

"Well, that will be fine. How would you like to be a cashier?" He asked hopefully.

"That would be wonderful." Ebony smiled at the man.

"Great, how about 745.343 yen an hour?" The man offered.

Ebony thought a minute. Beggars couldn't be choosers. "Yes that's fine." She said and nodded.

"Okay, then you will work Monday's through Thursday's after school I assume. About til 9? Is that alright?" he asked, this man was really kind, she would enjoy having him as a boss.

"Yes. That is fine." I said and shrugged. "I'm Wilson Ebony." I smiled.

"Lee Kin." He said as he bowed. Ebony bowed also and she nodded.

"Would you mind if I start now?" She said hopeful that he would allow it.  
"Oh, you don't mind?" He asked, he looked surprised.

"NO! I don't." She said and smiled at the older man. He nodded and handed her an apron.

She held it then tied it around her waist. She stepped behind the counter and stared at the register. 'Whoo, it's a good thing this is an old one.' She thought and smiled as she saw a young couple come into the store.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Arianna stared at the wall, very bored. "I can't believe I fell asleep. And YOU WERE STARING AT ME!" She pointed an accusing finger at Shigure.

"Oh please." He waved her off with a flick of his wrist. "I was only minding your safety. What if you drowned in your spit?" He asked and blinked innocently.

Her eye twitched in anger. "Oh, you." She said and her eyes narrowed as she crossed her arms over her chest as she huffed.

"He's right. It looked like a pool in here." Kyo smirked as he walked into the dining room. He had a bowl of soup in his hands and he sat down across the table from Arianna.

She smirked evilly at him and pulled at her ear twice. Suddenly Kyo's head jerked down and landed in the soup. He jumped up and ran around. "AHHH!" He screamed as he was panicking and startled by the hotness of the soup.

"What happened?" Shigure asked as he stared at Arianna.

"The stupid idiot dunked his head in the soup." Arianna said and looked at her nails.

"What's happening?" Tohru asked as she came in and stared at Kyo who was jumping around.

"The idiot dunked his head in the soup." Arianna said like it was nothing.

"Kyo?" Tohru asked innocently.

"WHAT!" He snapped and glared at her.

"Why did you dunk your head in my soup?" She asked sweetly.

Kyo breathed heavily. "I don't know why." He said harshly as he stormed off out of the dining room.

Arianna snickered. "I don't understand." Tohru said softly and shook her head.

"I do." Arianna spoke quietly.

"You know why he dunked his head in the soup?" Tohru asked hope in her eyes.

"No, I know why he's so nice to you." She snickered as she shot Tohru a sneaky look.

"Oh?" Tohru asked. "I know that." She said simply and smiled.

"You DO!" Arianna shrieked.

"Yes, its because I'm nice to him. He's returning the gesture." She smiled as she looked down at her lap.

"Hm. Yeah." She said and slumped her shoulders. 'You keep thinking that Tohru.' She thought happily.

-----------------------------------------------------

It was nine o'clock and Ebony trudged down the sidewalk. It was a long day today. Who knew that dogs were so cute, yet so needy. She sighed as the lampposts flickered overhead. She looked around at the creepy people looming around in the alleyways. 'Maybe I shouldn't have worked until 9…' She thought hesitantly as she bit her lip and quickened her pace.

She was getting nervous, she always felt uncomfortable at night, well because it wasn't sunny. She was making her way back down the road to where Shigure's house was when she heard something snap behind her. She froze and a shiver went up her spin, causing the hair on the back of her neck stand on end. She concentrated on the earth beneath her, she could feel vibrations in the earth if she concentrated hard enough.

Someone stepped closer and her heart beat faster and faster. She sucked in air and felt the person step closer until it was right behind her. She let out a shrill scream and did an aerial back into the air and landed behind the person and planted a kick right in their side. "HIYA!" she panted as she suddenly grew wide eyed. "Kyo-kun?" She asked hesitantly as she recognized his bright orange head.

He didn't say anything at first, but she put her foot down and stared nervously at the back of his head. He turned around slowly. "Who the hell did you think it was!" He asked as his eye twitched in frustration.

"I-I-" She started as she stared wide-eyed at him. "I thought you were someone else, like a stalker or a murderer." She said with a sheepish smile.

"Oh great." He groaned as he put his hand up over his eyes.

"I'm sorry." She said quietly. She started to walk towards the house.

"Hey, I have a question." Kyo said bluntly. She turned around and saw that his hands were shoved into his pockets and he was staring at the ground.

"Yes?" She asked as she turned around to face him.

"Why do you and Ari look nothing alike?" He said and glanced up at her.

Ebony gulped. "Well, um- we just-" She started, suddenly she could feel the pounding of feet on ground when she heard a shrill voice shriek out into the night.

"EBBBIIIEEE!" Arianna screamed as she ran down the path at top speed, she had her arms spread out wide and a huge smile plastered on her face. She got a few feet away when she lunged into the air towards Ebony. Ebony's eyes widened when her sister collided with her and Arianna sent Ebony and herself flying onto the ground.

"OOF!" Ebony grunted as the two tumbled to the ground.

"EBBIE I'M SO GLAD YOU'RE HOME!" Arianna smiled as she jumped up off up Ebony as she smiled, Kyo stood staring, his eye twitching.

"Hey Ari." Ebony said as she held her side where her sister "hugged" her. As soon as Ebony stood up, Ari planted another hug on her sister, a bone crushing, suffocating, lung collapsing hug. "ARI! AIR!" Ebony choked out as her sister choked her.

"Oh." Arianna laughed as she let go of her sister and smiled sheepishly. "I THOUGHT YOU WERE MURDERED, OR KIDNAPPED, BY HIM!" She pointed at Kyo, an accusing glared on her face.

"HEY!" Kyo replied as he crossed his arms.

"You never know with Kyo." She said and winked at Ebony. "I saw you kick him!" She said, surprised at her sister. "I personally would have kicked him in another place, but that's just me. Hey hey!" Arianna laughed. Kyo turned a bright shade of red and Ebony stared wide-eyed at her twin.

The three started back towards the house when Arianna piped up. "Can I kick him?" She asked randomly. Ebony cocked an eyebrow.

"HELL NO!" Kyo shouted, staring at Arianna like she had three heads.

"Um, no." Ebony said also staring at her sister.

"Please? Just once… C'mon!" She whined, exasperated.

"No." Ebony said again.

"But I'm bored." Arianna said and slumped her shoulders. "Diner was so borrring." She said and sighed dramatically.

"Are you sure about that? You tend to get, I don't know, a little, dramatic?" Ebony said.

Arianna sighed and Kyo rolled his eyes. "This is the whole story Ebony." Arianna said and gave Ebony a very serious look. She took a very deep breath. "So I sat down, and I was like 'Hey whassup?' and they were like 'eh' and I was like 'ah' and they were like 'eh' and I was like 'ah', and then they were 'ehhh' and I was like 'AH!' and then they were like 'eh' and then I was like 'AHHHH!' and then they-" Arianna drew out. (A/N: Imagine that said by a valley girl, then you get what I was trying to capture… lol)

"Shut up." Ebony said simply. She stared at her sister strangely and sighed.

"That is not what happened!" Kyo said frustratingly. "The spaz sat down and asked how everyone's day was. Then Tohru and Shigure gave her a long answer, then the damned rat kept nodding his head and said 'yeah. That's nice' and I was too fed up with the brat and I didn't answer her! And SHE STABBED ME WITH A CHOPSTICK!" He hollered.

Ebony gaped at her sister. "ARI!" She gasped.

"Oh please, it was just a poke!" She said and rolled her eyes.

"A POKE! _THIS_ is not a poke!" Kyo hollered and lifted the sleeve of his shirt where a bandage resided. "She drew BLOOD!" he yelled and stared wide eyed at Arianna.

"Ari!" Ebony started shocked at her sister.

"He's so dramatic." Ari said and sighed. Kyo pulled back one side of the Band-Aid and showed Ebony the cut. There was a little bit of blood left on the bandage. "Oh please, that's ketchup!"

"Arianna Wilson, you march up to our room NOW!" Ebony hollered in English as she pointed to the house and glared at Ari.

Arianna scoffed. "You can't make me." She said and folded her arms across her chest.

"Fine. Then apologize to Kyo." She ordered as she crossed her arms.

"Apologize! TO KYO!" Arianna stared at Ebony like she asked her to run around the world in 80 days. Ebony nodded. Arianna groaned. "To the freak who picks his nose?"

"I DO NOT PICK MY NOSE!" Kyo hollered, staring at Arianna like she accused him of murder.

"Fine, you don't, but I just said that to prove my point… But apologize to him? He looks like the thing that's growing under my bed." She whined.

"Arianna, don't be ridiculous. It's purple, not orange." Ebony said and shook her head. Kyo stared at them strangely. "Apologize."

Arianna sighed. "I'm sorry." She muttered.

"Like you mean it." Ebony said and tilted her head to the side.

"Fine. I'm sorry I stabbed you with a chopstick Kyo-kun." Arianna said and bowed. Kyo gave a small smile. Arianna turned back to Ebony. "Hey Ebbie, I think we should do something about it… I-I think it hissed at me when I tried to touch it."

"Um-" Kyo started, he was very confused and scared.

"We'll figure it out in the morning." Ebony said quietly, and the three walked back to the house.

(A/N: haha I found this very enjoyable to write… it was very funny. Thank you to my sister who helped me write this! -bows- well I hope you enjoyed!

Now please, review… the next chapter should be very funny, we will find out what exactly is growing under Arianna's bed… hehe well hope you enjoyed!)


	8. We're gonna need a bigger broom

(A/N: HELLO EVERYONE! I'm back for the 8th chapter of Surprise. I am happy with the fan response for this… so anyway, hope you enjoy, this should be a fairly humorous chapter…)

"Sheesh. Thank God school's over for the day." Kyo said as he raised his arms behind his head as the gang walked home from school.

"I hear that!" Arianna said as she punched a fist into the air.

"But, I like school!" Momiji hollered happily as he smiled and gave Ebony a wink.

"Well, that's your own damned fault." Kyo muttered as he rolled his eyes. Tohru giggled and Yuki sighed.

"You just don't like school because you're so stupid, you dumb cat." Yuki sighed, looking at the ground as he walked.

"SHUT UP! I AM NOT STUPID!" Kyo hollered as he pointed an accusing finger at Yuki.

"You know what Kyo, shut up!" Arianna yelled and slapped a hand over his mouth. His shocked expression was replaced by anger and her calm expression was replaced by disgust. "EWWW!" Arianna shrieked, she pulled her hand away from his mouth and screamed. "I _touched_ HIM! QUICK EBONY! DISINFECTANT!" Arianna screamed as she held her hand out to her sister, her eye twitching.

Ebony sighed, reached into her pocket and pulled out hand sanitizer (A/N: don't ask why she has that in her pocket….) and popped the cap and squirt a little on her sisters hand. Arianna rubbed the sanitizer onto her hand like it was the last thing she was going to do. "All better." Arianna smiled.

"YOU'RE AN IDIOT!" Kyo bellowed.

"I know you are but what am I?" Arianna smirked devilishly. "Lalala, come on Momiji let's skip!" Arianna held her hand out to the blonde haired boy and he smiled.

"OK!" Momiji smiled as the two skipped down the sidewalk. Ebony grimaced; Momiji was the person who separated Hatsuharu from her. It was last night, but still, she didn't want to be near Hatsuharu. She sighed and thought how happy and carefree Arianna was, even with their curse. IT was like Momiji, he was so happy and carefree, even though he has the curse.

"So, Ebony-san, do you want to help me with dinner tonight?" Tohru asked politely. "I could teach you some things." She said hopefully.

"Oh, I'm sorry Tohru, I-I can't, I won't be home for dinner tonight." Ebony said sadly.

"Oh." Tohru said, her face fell.

"Why not Ebony-san?" Yuki asked, turning his head to face her.

"Well, I uh-" Ebony started nervously. "I have to work…" She said softly as she lowered her head.

"Oh. Does Arianna-san know?" Yuki asked softly.

"No, but please don't tell her." Ebony begged.

"Don't worry, we won't." Tohru said as she smiled reassuringly at Ebony.

"You're weird… but I won't tell." Kyo said as he shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Thank you." Ebony bowed as the five of them continued walking.

"Oh, Hatsuharu-san, would you like to stay for dinner?" Tohru asked politely.

"Oh, I wish I could, but I can't. I'm sorry Tohru." He said politely as he continued to star off in the distance.

"What's eating you two?" Kyo asked, looking at Ebony and Hatsuharu.

"Eh?" Ebony asked, turning to look at Kyo.

"You guys have been more quiet then usual." Yuki said as he glanced at the two.

"Oh, no, I'm just thinking…" Ebony said and gave a small smile. She glanced at her watch. "YIKES! I'm late for--- I'll be back tonight Tohru, could you save me some dinner?" Ebony asked hopefully.

"Of course." Tohru said and smiled.

"Thank you." Ebony said and hugged Tohru. Tohru seemed taken aback, but she then hugged Ebony. "I have to go, bye!" Ebony said and made a turn onto the street and made a mad dash for the pet store.

"Hey, where's Ebony going?" Arianna asked.

"Oh, uh-" Tohru started.

"She had a doctor's appointment with Hatori." Yuki said and gave a small smile.

Arianna's eye twitched. "Oh." She said and dropped the subject.

"I'm going to go and follow her. Bye." He said calmly and followed behind Ebony, his hands shoved in his pockets, his necklaces showing in the opening of his shirt.

Ebony jogged towards the pet shop. Her arms pumping at her sides and she tried not to let her skirt fly up and reveal things that shouldn't be revealed. She let her jog dwindle down to a walk, and she held onto the straps of her backpack as she watched her feet.

Why was she so upset about Hatsuharu? I mean sure, she liked him and all I guess, but why did she care so much. It's not like she could hug him… it's not like he would want to if he could. She sighed. That was all she was doing lately, was sighing.

"Argh!" She grumbled as she kicked at a stone as it bounced away down the sidewalk. "Stupid." She mumbled in English.

"Ebony-san?"

She stopped and turned around to see the lazy gaze of Hatsuharu. She glared at him slightly, then turned her back to him. She could hear his combat boots coming closer. She closed her eyes and folded her arms across her chest. 'Stop being so damn dramatic!' She scolded herself.

"Ebony-san?" he asked again, she felt him standing behind her. "I want to apolo-"

"You don't need to apologize Hatsuharu-san." She said coldly. He stared at her, his eyes squinted. "I know you were trying to help, but what I don't understand is how you could be so different…" She said softly.

"I- I have a black side. They call me "black" Haru when I get upset like that." He said simply. She turned on her heel to face him, not realizing how close he was. She blushed.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I have a sudden change in personality, when I'm full of anger, and rage." He said and cast a glance down at his feet. 'Darn, he's taller then me.' She realized.

"Oh, I'm sorry." She said simply, feeling guilty.

"For?" He asked and looked at her questioningly.

"Slapping you." She smiled softly.

"Oh, ha, it's alright." He smiled warmly down at her.

"Well, is that what you wanted?" She said and took a step back from him.

"Oh, well, I wanted to know if you got that pet job?" He said, switching back to slight monotone.

"Oh, yeah, I did." She said and looked up at him.

"Well, that's good to hear." He said. "Mind if I walk you there, you might get kidnapped." He said and joked with her.

She lightly punched him in the arm. "That's not nice."

"I'm so intimidating, I'll scare off any perverts." He said jokingly.

"Well, thank you." She smiled as the two walked side-by-side. "You just need three more of you so that no one can see me." She winked at him.

"Too bad I can't replicate myself." He said and snapped in mock disappointment.

Ebony smiled slightly. "Well, it's okay, I think one of you should be sufficient." As the two walked towards the small pet shop.

"GUYS!" Arianna whined, she fell over backwards onto the floor with a loud _thud_.

Yuki looked at her strangely, cocking an eyebrow at the strange American. "GUYS! What do you want for dinner? Tohru left to go to Hanajima-san's house with Uo-chan and she didn't make dinner!" Arianna said exasperated.

"Our Flower left us!" Shigure said and placed his hand over his forehead dramtically. "And our sweet little Ebony isn't here either?"

"I KNOW!" Arianna snapped up her eyes wide with happiness. "_I'll_ make dinner!" She smiled triumphantly as she stood up with her fist in the air.

"_You_ will make dinner?" Yuki asked, looking at her.

"I'd rather have Shigure's cooking." Kyo mumbled as he crossed his arm over his chest.

"Okay, I'll need help going to the store, so-" She started.

"I'll go with you Arianna-san." Yuki said passively and stood up.

"Oh, THANK YOU YUKI-SAN!" She said and bowed. "This means so much, I'll make you guys the best American dinner ever!" Arianna smiled as she pulled Yuki's hand and Arianna sprinted out the door, dragging Yuki behind her.

"Yuki-san, I thank you so much for helping me!" She smiled as she looked back at the purple-silver haired boy.

"You're welcome Arianna-san." He said and smiled slightly.

"This will be so much fun! We'll have—wait, what will we have?" Arianna slowed into a walk.

"Um-" Yuki started, as Arianna let go of his hand.

"Let's see, hot dogs, or pie?" She said and put her hand on her chin in deep thought. "No, no hot dogs… maybe not pie…" She said and kept walking. "I KNOW! MACARONI AND CHEESE!" She said and snapped her fingers in joy.

"Um, Arianna-san, are you sure that is what you want to make?" He asked, not totally sure of what this macaroni and cheese was.

"Yes! It's pretty simple, and it's good to! Well, we'll have to have rice too… no, no rice, what about…CHICKEN NUGGETS!" She said and smiled. "Or corndogs… will have corndogs? No… I should go with a vegetable… what about…GREEN BEANS! OKAY! This will be so good!" Arianna smiled as the two walked towards the grocery store.

"Oh Arianna-chan, this dinner was wonderful! Who knew that you could cook, and cook a very wonderful American meal?" Shigure praised Arianna as she smiled contently.

"Thank you Shigure-san! Isn't it good?" She smiled as the three boys ate her macaroni and cheese and green beans.

"Yes, Arianna-san, I doubted you at first, but it is quite good." Yuki said as he kept eating the food.

"I guess it's okay." Kyo said quietly.

"YAY! And for dessert, I made LEEK PIE!" She smiled triumphantly.

"WHAT?" Kyo screamed, looking disgusted.

"Just kidding." Arianna said and walked into the kitchen, a minute later she came out with an apple pie. "I made apple pie!" She smiled as she held the pie dish in her hand.

"Yum, it smells good!" Shigure said and smiled as Arianna set the dish on the table and pulled a knife out and cut the pie in pieces and set them on plates, handing them to her friends.

"Thank you for walking me home." Ebony said tiredly as she and Hatsuharu walked down the path towards Shigure's. It was dark out, considering it was 9:06.

"It's no problem." He said quietly as the two neared the house.

"No, I'm sorry you had to waste your time and walk me home, I would have been fine." She insisted.

"No, its fine, really." He said and looked at her, his hands shoved in his pockets.

She smirked devishly, as she cast a sideways glance at Hatsuharu. "Hey Hatsuharu-kun?" She asked and smirked.

"Yeah?" he asked as he stopped, because she stopped. She stepped closer, their bodies almost touching. His eyes grew wide as he stared down at the girl.

"I was wondering…" She walked her fingers up his chest. "What zodiac animal you were…" She said and raised her eyebrows.

"Y-Yes?" He asked, stuttering at the close proximity.

"So that is why, I'm going to hug you…" She said and smirked, looking up at him.

"Oh, really?" He asked nervously.

"Really, so that is why I'm hugging you, 'cause if you're going to change, it might as well be with someone cute, now wouldn't it?" She teased him.

His cheeks turned a slight shade of pink and she smiled up at him. "So, here we go." She said and wrapped her arms around him, pressing herself against him. She felt his gloved hands snake around her, and suddenly POOF!

Ebony fell backwards on her bottom, on the dirt-laidened road. She stared into the face of a black and white… cow? "You're the cow?" She asked and cocked an eyebrow as she smirked.

"Yes." He said sadly, almost like he was embarrassed.

"Well, I didn't expect that…" She said and stifled a giggle. "Don't worry about it." She said.

He sighed. "Alright… that was very—not you." He said in his cow form.

"I'm sorry, I was curious." She said with a small smile.

"Whatever." He said and sighed. POOF!

"AH!" She shrieked as she covered her eyes. Hatsuharu poofed back to normal and was nude. "Please, get some clothes on…" She insisted. He dressed quickly and soon, he was fine. She cracked an eye open. "Ok, you're good now."

"Yes." He said as the two walked closer to the house.

"I HEAR EBBIE!" Arianna shrieked wildly as she bounded out the door again.

"How can she hear her?" Tohru asked, she had gotten home from Hana's house and was currently doing some laundry.

"Don't ask." Kyo rolled his eyes.

Suddenly they heard a shriek and then, "EBBIE!" in a shrill squeal. Then they heard a smacking sound, and "OW!" and "ARI!"

Suddenly, Arianna, Ebony, and Hatsuharu came walking through the door. "What took Hatori so long?"

"Excuse me?" Ebony asked, looking at her sister like she was on drugs.

"You were at the doctors-" Arianna shivered. "Yuki told me." Realization hit Ebony.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry." She said and looked at the ground.

"She got lost at the Sohma house and I walked her home." Hatsuharu said looking at Arianna.

"Oh, that's nice of you." Arianna said nicely. "Oh, hey Ebbie, I need to talk with you. Upstairs."

"Oh, okay." Ebony said and looked oddly at her sister.

"That's okay, we'll have some tea and sit with Hatsuharu-kun!" Tohru smiled happily.

"Oh that's good." Arianna said and pulled Ebony up to their room.

"What?" Ebony hissed harshly.

"Ebbie, it's growing." Arianna said panicky as Arianna shut the door.

"What are you talking about?" Ebony asked.

"You know, the _thing._" Arianna shivered as she looked towards her bed.

"It's growing?" Ebony asked.

"Yeah." Arianna said simply, looking at the floor.

"You've got to be kidding me." Ebony said and shook her head.

"I'm not! LOOK!" Arianna said and pulled Ebony onto the floor, Arianna pulled up the bed skirt and the two stared at the glowing purple blob. Ebony gasped in disgust as the blob pulsed and made a hissing sound.

"Ari." Ebony said in disgust, her nose wrinkled as she looked at her sister. "How could you let it get that bad? We've only been here a few weeks!"

"How would I know that ice cream could do that!" Arianna said exasperated.

"W-Where's the bowl?" Ebony asked as she stared at the thing again.

"I think it ate it…" Arianna said simply, looking at it too.

Ebony was too shocked to say anything and just stared at her sister. "You are unbelievable." She said simply and glared at her sister.

"Quick, get me a broom." Arianna said, not looking at her sister.

"What?" Ebony asked, looking at her sister strangely.

"Ebony, you heard me, get a broom." Arianna said determined. Ebony rolled her eyes, hoisted herself up and walked out of the room to the broom closet across the hall. She came back in the room, with a small broom. "That's good enough." Arianna said, putting her open hand out, palm towards Ebony.

The broom began to vibrate and suddenly, it was pulled out of Ebony's hands and quickly floated over to Arianna, who grabbed onto it when it was in her palm.

Ebony walked over and laid down next to her sister, the two of them looking under the bed, slightly nervous. Arianna slowly stuck the broom under the bed, hesitant on touching it. She slowly poked it with the bristles. It his loudly as its purple-ish goop went onto the bristles. They both shrieked as Arianna quickly pulled it out from under the bed.

The two of them stared in astonishment at the end of the broom. All of the bristles disintegrated to ash and fell to the floor. Arianna and Ebony stared wide-eyed when suddenly Arianna spoke. "Ebony, we're gonna need a bigger broom…" She said slightly monotonously and slightly from shock.

"Ah- ah, okay." Ebony said nervously as she jogged quickly out of the room, going to get another broom.

As she shut the door behind her and she went for another broom, Ebony heard a loud 'BOOM!' Her eyes widened as she slowly turned on her heal, but suddenly, "AHHHHHHHHHH!" A shrill scream erupted from the room.

Suddenly, Arianna came bursting through the door with the purple thing on her face, her arms flapping everywhere as the thing covered her eyes and nose. She kept screaming as she ran downstairs, arms still flapping, and head shaking in every which way. Ebony's wide eyes didn't go away as she hurriedly ran down the steps after Ari.

"AHHH!" Arianna kept screaming her head off in a shrill scream as she met the eyes of Shigure, Kyo, Yuki, Hatsuharu and Tohru.

"ARIANNA-SAN!" Tohru shrieked when she saw the state that her friend was in.

"EW!" Kyo yelled, his face knotted in disgust. Ebony made her way down the steps and stood behind her sister.

"That's what that boom was…" Shigure said quietly as he stared at Arianna in slight horror.

"WAIT!" Arianna said as she stopped flapping her arms and screaming. She moved her hands in a circular position around her face and the goop came off, floating in mid air. She used air to get it off her face.

Ebony, again, stared wide-eyed at her sister, her mouth wide open, just like the rest of the Sohma's and Tohru. Yuki shook his head as he looked down at the table.

Arianna, realizing what she did, grew wide-eyed also. "Oh, wait…" She said, moved her arms in the same pattern and the goo flew back on her face. She screamed again as Ebony stared at her. "EBONY!" She shrieked as she used her powers over air and caused the goo to come off her face once more and fly out the window.

Everyone just stared in shock, except Arianna. Hatsuharu was the first to speak. "What was that?" He asked.

"_That_ was two week old ice cream that was left under my bed." Arianna tried to change to subject. Tohru practically fainted when she heard this. "Tohru, I'm sorry about that."

"I didn't mean that- but, ew." Hatsuharu said as he wrinkled his nose.

"Um, Shigure, tonight I'm gonna have to sleep on the couch…" She said sheepishly.

Shigure just stared at her. "Ebony, I think I'm an alien!" Arianna shrieked as she stared at her hands.

"Save it." Ebony finally spoke. Arianna felt bad that she had done that. But she looked at the ground, ashamed. "Arianna and I have the power over water, fire, earth, and air…" She said turning to the Sohma's. "We're cursed." She said simply.

"Ebbie, could you explain, why I go wash my hair?" Arianna asked hopefully.

Ebony nodded as she turned her gaze to the floor.

"That was ice cream?" Yuki asked hesitantly. Ebony nodded.

"I didn't know ice cream could do that…" Tohru said, slightly hyperventilating.

(A/N: well there is chapter 8! I hope you enjoyed it! Well reviews would be greatly appreciated! I love all who review! U guys rock! Well c ya later!)


	9. Speechless

(A/N: hey ppl, here I m for the next chapter of surprise! Okay ppl brace yourselfs for some MAJOR FLUFF! Lol I hope that you like it, plz no flames… but anyway Well I hope you enjoy!)

The week had passed by quickly and soon, it was the day before Golden Week, the day before Momiji took the group to the onsen. The family was still a little weird-ed out by the girls' curse, but nothing really changed. Arianna was out helping Tohru with the groceries and Ebony walked into where Shigure was peacefully reading the paper.

"Shigure-san." She said sternly as she slammed her fist down on the table. Her eyes narrowed. The sudden outburst caused Shigure to jump, he stared at her, confused at her sudden mood swing. Where her fist was, she had some money laid on the table. "Give this to that rabbit, tell him it was for taking us to the onsen." She said darkly through grit teeth.

Shigure looked from the money to her, blinking. "Um, sure thing Ebony-chan." He smiled warmly.

"Oh, and this is for you." She said, calmly, handing him another wad of money. "I know you've been paying for Arianna and I to go to school, and I know this doesn't cover the cost, but it's what I could afford." Ebony said her head bowed. Shigure blinked up at her and smiled. He placed his hand over hers and nodded his head.

"Thank you. You didn't need to." He said and lifted his hand off her hand and put a finger to her nose. "So that is what you've been doing these past few nights… You've been working. Oh you poor dear!" He said dramatically.

"It's fine." Ebony smiled and nodded as she left the money on the table. She stood up and went into the kitchen, going to get the dishes ready for dinner.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Arianna and Tohru came in the room and Arianna had tears in her eyes. "What's wrong?" Kyo barked (A/n; he's the cat, and he barked! Lol I slay myself, anyway) he stared heatedly at the silver haired girl.

"She-she got leeks!" Arianna cried as she shoved the bag in Kyo's face, and sure enough, there were leeks. He wrinkled his nose in disgust as he reeled away.

"Nasty." He muttered and walked back outside to go up on the roof.

"I know." Arianna said, tears streaming down her face.

Suddenly lightning flashed and thunder crackled in the sky and it started to rain. "YAY!" Arianna yelped happily as the tears seemed to just disappear. Ebony sighed and shook her head, smiling.

"Some things never change…" She said softly.

"What do you mean?" Yuki questioned coming into the room.

"What I mean is, since Ari is water, the rain is her favorite, its like me with the sun, when its sunny, I'm happy." Ebony explained.

"I see." Yuki nodded his head and smiled slightly.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. "Oh my, who could that be?" Shigure asked as he slowly stood up and went to answer the door. "OH! HATSUHARU! WHAT A PLEASANT SURPRISE! COME IN, COME IN! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Shigure asked loudly in false surprise.

"You invited me for dinner." Hatsuharu's voice came in calmly through the hall.

"What's Haru doing here?" Kyo asked rudely as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"He's here for dinner." Ebony said and smiled at the white haired boy, he gave a small smile back and Ebony turned on her heel and walked quickly into the kitchen. She grabbed Tohru's wrist as she was working on something on the stove. "Tohru, Hatsuharu is here." Ebony whispered excitedly a smile spreading across her lips.

"I know." Tohru said dumbly. Ebony sighed.

"You couldn't tell?" Ebony asked. Tohru shook her head. 'Well that's not saying much…' Ebony thought dryly. "I like Haru-kun." Ebony whispered.

"REALLY!" Tohru squealed as she jumped up, a smile across her face.

"SHH!" Ebony hissed, she could feel the blush on her cheeks. "They'll hear you!" She whispered harshly, but then smiled.

"Oh this is wonderful, I must tell Yuk-" Tohru started.

"NO!" Ebony shrieked. "Nobody can know…" She pleaded with Tohru.

"Oh, alright, I'll keep it a secret… Mom said that if you can keep a friend's secret, they'd keep your secrets." Tohru smiled.

"Thanks Tohru." Ebony said and hugged Tohru. Tohru seemed surprised again, but then hugged her friend back. "I think we better get back to cooking." Ebony smiled.

"Oh right." Tohru said and hopped up, scurrying back over to the stove.

When Ebony was chopping the vegetables, and Tohru was stirring something in a pan, Ebony smiled. "Hey Tohru?"

"Yes, Ebony-chan?" Tohru said, looking up from the pan.

"Thank you for being a great friend." Ebony said, not looking up from the chopping. Tohru smiled.

"You're welcome." She said and the two went back to cooking.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Rain, rain, come again, come down hard on me tonight." Arianna said in English, as she lie, outstretched on the roof, letting the rain soak her. "I'm probably gonna get a cold, but I don't care…" She smiled and let her element pound down on her, making her feel perfect.

"What the hell are you doing!"

She winced and turned her head to see Kyo with an umbrella over his head staring at her. "I'm laying on the roof, what does it look like I'm doing?" She hissed in Japanese.

"You're going to catch a cold, and then Tohru's gonna have to look after you…" He said rudely.

"You sticking up for your girlfriend now?" Arianna said with a straight face, her eyes somewhat sad.

"Tohru's not my girlfriend." He turned beet red. He shook his head. "Come on, you're going to get sick." He said and reached out a hand to her. "Plus dinner is ready." Kyo said passively, not looking at the silver haired teen.

"I can get down myself thank you." She said, stood up and walked to the edge of the roof. She jumped.

"ARI!" He hollered, his eyes wide. She was floating down to the bottom softly. "Oh." He said quietly as he blushed.

"I control air you moron." She hissed as she walked into the house, but not before taking all of the water off of her clothes and making an orb of water and splashing it out onto the already wet ground. Kyo came stomping in after her; he was dry, but mad.

"I hope you all enjoy!" Tohru said happily as everyone ate up. Arianna sat next to Yuki and Shigure, Tohru sat next to Ebony who sat next to Hatsuharu, and Kyo sat at the head.

At the end of the meal Arianna was still in her sour mood, even though it was raining. "That was good Honda-san." Yuki said as he wiped his mouth with his napkin.

"Very enjoyable." Hatsuharu said quietly. Tohru smiled.

"It was good." Arianna said with a small smile.

"Yes, very nice my lovely flower." Shigure winked at her.

"What, you're not going to say anything?" Arianna glared at Kyo. He looked at her with wide eyes.

"What's your problem?" He hollered at her, his eyes narrowing.

"My problem is you, cat-boy." Arianna seethed, clenching her fists.

"It was nice Tohru." Kyo grumbled, huffing.

"Why thank you Kyo-kun." She smiled warmly at him.

"See, was that so hard?" Arianna seethed. She stood up, Kyo was just about to pick up some food when Arianna snatched the plate away from him.

"HEY!" He hollered, slamming the chopsticks on the table. "I wasn't done!" He said and glared at her, reaching for his plate, she dodged his hand and took her own plate.

"Starve. I'm doing the dishes." She narrowed her eyes and stormed into the kitchen.

"What was that all about?" Shigure asked in a hushed tone.

"It's happening again…" Ebony sighed, leaning on her elbow.

"What's happening again?" Tohru asked curiously.

"Seventh grade, Bender Doug… he had to change schools." She shook her head. Kyo's eye twitched.

"What happened?" He asked harshly, wanting to know if what happened to this 'Doug' kid happened to him…

Ebony sighed. "Well, she--- she uh, beat him up…" Ebony said quietly.

"So?" Hatsuharu said.

"He was put in the hospital for three days…" She said simply.

They all stared at her blankly, their eyes wide. "Broken rib, broken arm, sprained ankle and ---- 6 stitches above his right eye." Ebony remembered, counting them off on her fingers.

"What did he do to her?" Yuki asked, concern and fear on his face.

"He was messing with her… taunting her, and uh, messing with her emotions…" Ebony said simply, standing up, taking her plate, Hatsuharu's plate, and Shigure's plate. They left the conversation at that, and Tohru brought in the last of the dishes. Arianna was scrubbing vigorously at the dishes in the sink and her shoulders were brought up to her ears. She made grunting sounds as she scrubbed.

"Ari-" Ebony started. Arianna whipped around and glared at her sister. "Calm down…" She started, half worried, but the worry went away. "I know why you're doing this." Ebony smirked, playfulness in her eyes.

Arianna turned red. "NO!" She insisted, turning away.

"Yes…" Ebony smiled as she walked over and nudged her sister. "you like Kyooo." She whispered so only Arianna could here.

"Eep." Arianna said and blushed deep red. Ebony laughed.

"See, I knew it! Admit it!" Ebony laughed, Tohru stood in the corner looking scared, not really knowing what was happening.

"Fine. But only a little." Arianna hissed. Ebony laughed harder and held her stomach.

"I know things." Ebony said happily as she went back into the dining room.

"DON'T TELL!" She squealed after her sister. Ebony turned around before she went in fully. She winked at her sister and made a 'zipper' motion across her mouth. Arianna sighed, relieved.

"Hey Kyo-" She heard Ebony say.

"EBBIE!" Arianna screamed as she raced into the dining room, tackling her sister to the ground.

"OOF!" Ebony grunted as she made contact with the floor. "What are you doing!" Ebony shrieked as she shoved her sister off of her.

"I'm uh- making sure that you--- um--- yeah. I'm just making sure you were Ebony…" Arianna said and stood up. "What were _you_ doing?" She said looking at her sister, raising her eyebrow sinisterly.

"I was going to ask _Kyo_ if he wanted anything else to eat…" Ebony said gritting her teeth.

"Oh… well, um… yeah." Arianna said and walked out of the room.

Ebony sighed. "Um, no, I'm fine." Kyo grunted as he stood up and walked upstairs.

"Ebony-san, are you done cleaning up?" Hatsuharu asked her politely.

"Um, yes I think so." She said and peeked into the kitchen, Tohru was just finishing up drying the last dish.

"Do you mind if we went for a walk?" He said.

"Oh, um sure." She said nervously, then as she smiled.

"Oh, children, you are going to catch a cold!" Shigure said, putting a hand to his chest.

"Not if we have an umbrella and dress warmly." Ebony said and looked at Shigure.

"Oh, alright. Don't stay out too late, ah, young love." He said and smiled, winking at Ebony. She turned beet red and Hatsuharu looked at bit uncomfortable.

"Um, okay…" She said and the two put on their jackets and he grabbed an umbrella and the two walked outside. They stepped outside, the rain had reduced to a light sprinkle and the two shared and umbrella. They were careful not to touch.

"So, why'd you ask me to walk with you?" She asked and admired the rain. She didn't feel what Ari felt when she saw the rain, but it still intrigued her. He held the umbrella and he looked straight in front of him.

"I just wanted to talk." He said and a small smile appeared on his face. She nodded. She had to admit, she looked like a dork in her yellow rain coat and yellow boots. Well, they were Tohru's and she didn't think Tohru would mind… "You look like a dork." He commented, like he was reading her mind.

She gaped up at him. "I may look like a dork, but I'm a cool dork." She said and smiled up at him.

"You think what you want…" He said and smirked.

"I will." She said and pulled up the hood to her raincoat and jumped out of the coverage of the umbrella. She skipped into a puddle and laughed as she was sprayed with the water. "The rain amuses me." She said happily.

"I can see that." He said and stood there watching her. She seemed so happy walking through the puddles.

"Come on." She said and reached her hand out to him. He looked at it hesitantly. "Come on." She motioned for him, smiling at him. He smirked as he closed the umbrella and dropped it on the ground. She laughed as he kicked the water up at her. She walked through another puddle, kicking the water up.

Her hood fell down and her black hair got wet, her bangs sticking to her forehead. His white hair dropped making him look even hotter then he was before. She shook her head. 'Don't think that kind of stuff.' She scolded herself.

He stepped over to her and he looked down at her, again, they were close, yet far enough not to be touching. "I don't know what it is about you." He said softly, reaching his hand up and touching her cheek. She felt the heat rise in her cheeks, her face becoming red. She gulped.

"I- um- Haru-ku-" She started, she was too dumbfounded to talk. "You- we- I- I –" She started.

"Those are all good pronouns." He chuckled softly, his face leaning in closer. Her heart beat faster and faster, she thought she was going to have a heart attack, or a stroke, or something that would cause heart failure. She put her hands against his chest to keep them from touching. Closer and closer, she could feel his lips coming closer.

"Hey Ebbie, guess what!"

Ebony cringed, and Hatsuharu pulled away. The good feeling was gone, her first kiss was gone, and Arianna would pay dearly. Ebony turned and glared daggers at Arianna. "Oh! Um- MY CONTACT! AHH!" She screamed and dropped to the ground patting the earth to find the nonexistent contact. "Here it is!" She hollered and held her finger up, mud covering it. She pushed her finger to her eye, her mud covered finger. "AHH!" She shrieked as she clutched her eye. "MY EYE!"

Ebony sighed. 'Yup, Ari is going to pay.' In the time that Arianna had found her "contact" and put it in her eye, Hatsuharu had gotten the umbrella and opened it again.

"I think we should head back." He said softly. 'Damnit Arianna, I was so close.' He thought as Ebony walked under the umbrella with him and the two headed back to the house. Arianna was still yelling about her eye.

She trudged back to the house, holding her eye behind the couple that almost became a couple. 'Oh shit, I'm in big trouble.' She sighed and snapped her fingers. The rain had completely stopped and she walked slowly up the path. 'I really screwed that up…' She scolded herself.

Ebony sighed as she walked through the door, she was dripping wet. "Oh my!" Tohru yelped as she saw them, she rushed through the house and a minute later she was back with towels. Hatsuharu and she took two and he put one over his head and Ebony flipped her head over and roughly towel-dried her hair.

"Thank you for the walk Hatsuharu, I'm going to go to bed now." She said and smiled at the boy, then bowed.

"It was no trouble. Thank you for dinner, Tohru-san." He said and bowed to both of them.

"Oh, it was wonderful having you." Tohru bowed to Hatsuharu. "Goodnight Ebony-san." She said sweetly and smiled as Ebony walked up the stairs.

"I'm so going to kill her." She mumbled as she held the towel around her. "Really going to kill her." She grumbled and shut the bedroom door behind her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Since the rain had stopped, Kyo decided he would go up on the roof, his favorite spot in this whole crazy house. He stretched out and put his hands behind his head, looking up at the stairs. 'Why does Ari hate me so much?' He wondered. It wasn't like he really cared what she thought… right? He shook his head, "nah." He muttered and continued staring up at the sky when he heard cursing.

"Stupid dumbass, how could you be so stupid and a dumbass." A familiar voice said as he heard someone climbing the latter. Suddenly Ari's head popped up and she looked surprised before glaring at him. "Oh. It's _you_." She said and looked down. "You mind if I stay up here for a minute or so?" She asked softly.

"Do what you want." He grumbled and she hopped up and sat a foot away from him. Her legs brought up to her chest and her arms wrapped around them.

"There's me." She said and looked up at the moon. He turned his head to look at her for a minute then, looked back up at the moon. "Aren't I pretty?" She admired the half moon, her long silver hair billowing in the small room.

"I guess." He said, admiring the moon. "I mean the moon, not you." He blushed.

"I know." She said sadly, then laying back on the roof. "You like it up here because you're the cat right?" She questioned, looking at him.

"Yeah, I guess." He said. "I come up here to think, or to vent when I'm angry." He said and stared up into the sky.

"It must be hard…" She said. "Being the cat, being the outcast… It's like me and Ebbie. Our parents were terrified of us. Rejected us." She said simply. He could tell she didn't want to go into details.

"It is." He said glaring up at the sky. "My mom, she was terrified of me too. And the family blamed me for her early death." He said, he was surprised that he had gotten enough courage to say that.

"Yuki told me you were training in the mountains with bears before this." She said and yawned. His eye twitched. 'That damned rat.' He thought.

"I wasn't training with bears." He said simply, sitting up. "I went up there to train, to get stronger, so that I could beat that damned Yuki. To show that I really do deserve to be in the Zodiac. To show everyone that the cat is better then the rat because when the cat was tricked in the old tale." He said and narrowed his eyes. Suddenly he heard light snoring, he turned and saw that Arianna was asleep.

His tense shoulders loosened and he slightly smiled down at her. "I guess you are pretty." He said softly as he tried to think of a way to get her down off the roof.\

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I'M SO HAPPY!" Arianna smiled as she bounced around with her bag over her shoulder.

"I AM TOO!" Momiji cried as the two jumped around in a circle. "The bus that is taking us to the onsen will be here soon!" He said happily.

"Oh children." Shigure moaned as he came into sight.

"What now?" Yuki mumbled as he shook his head.

"Oh children, my editor called, and she wanted me to hurry and write before the deadline… I'm so sorry, I can not make it!" He said dramatically and Momiji sniffled.

"Oh, we were looking foreword to having you!" Momiji said. "Are you sure you don't want to come?" Momiji asked.

"Oh thank you Momiji-chan!" Shigure said and pat the boy on his head.

"No skin off my back." Kyo said and huffed as he crossed his arms across his chest.

"Oh Momiji-san, I want to thank you so much for doing this for us." Tohru bowed.

"Oh, it was no problem, it's my gift to you guys!" He said and wrapped his arms around Ebony's waist, just enough so he didn't hug her.

"Thank you Momiji-san." Ebony smiled at him. "It was nice that you invited Haru-kun too." She said and looked up at the white-haired boy. He was staring off into the distance.

"Here comes the bus." He said simply and the big bus pulled up.

"AIEE!" Arianna squealed and bounded towards the bus. "This will be so awesome!"

The driver came out and put all of their luggage onto the bus. Yuki let Ebony, Tohru and Arianna get on before him. "Oh, thank you Yuki-san." Ebony said and smiled. He nodded and then got on after her. Kyo, Momiji and Hatsuharu followed after.

"Have fun children! Don't do anything I wouldn't do! And control your hormones!" He waved goodbye to them.

Kyo glared at him from inside the window. Ebony blushed and shook her head. Tohru and Momiji waved goodbye to him and they all took their seats. "Well, that's not a lot. That pervert." Kyo mumbled as he narrowed his eyes.

"I'm so exciiiiiited!" Arianna sang as she bounced in her seat.

"Why?" Kyo asked, turning around and looking at her.

"Because I've never been to one." She said and narrowed her eyes at the orange haired boy.

"Oh." He said and smirked.

"What?" She challenged.

"Nothing. You'll just have to find out." He said and smirked as he turned around and chuckled to himself. 'ew!' he hollered in his head. 'No, I'm not perverted, I wasn't thinking like that…' He said. He wished he could wash his brain out with soap… but that wasn't going to happen.

After a few hours (A/N: idk how long it takes to get to the onsen…) later, they finally arrived at the onsen. "OH! WE'RE HERE!" Arianna sprinted off the bus and landed with a thud as she tripped over a rock. "OWWW!" She moaned as she quickly jumped up, too excited to feel the pain. Ebony sighed.

"Could you stop being a spaz for about ten minutes?" Kyo rolled his eyes as he got off the bus and helped the bus driver with their bags.

"Shut up." She hissed at him and she turned to look at the building in front of them.

"Wow, it's beautiful." Ebony said and admired the flowers and trees.

"It's nothing special." Kyo huffed as he walked past her with his and Tohru's bag.

"Oh Kyo-kun, I can carry my bag!" She insisted as she followed behind him.

"Wait for me!" Momiji cried as he carried his bag and followed behind Tohru.

"I've got your bag Ebony-san." Hatsuharu said as he had Ebony's bag over one shoulder and his over the other. Ebony followed him into the building with a smile across her face. Arianna walked over and picked up her bag. She sighed, trying not to show her depression.

"I'll carry your bag Ari-san." Yuki said as he slid his arm through the opening and took the bag off her shoulder. He gave her a small smile as he started to walk.

She kept back the tears and smiled at him. "Thank you Yuki-kun."

"It's no problem." He said and the two walked in together. "It's my pleasure." He said and gave her a gentleman's smile.

They stood in a line as they waited for someone to answer the door. It creaked open and Ebony cast a glance at Tohru, who was almost cringing. 'I wonder why's she's doing that.'

"Brace yourself…" Hatsuharu whispered to her. She squinted up at him, not getting what he meant.

"Wha-" She started, but was interrupted by someone yelling. (A/N: please forgive me… I searched through my mangas 1-9 and I couldn't find what Ritsu's mom's name was… so I just am gonna call her okami-san k?)

"I'm so sorry! I'm LATE! PLEASE, COME IN!" A haggard voice said as suddenly someone came right up in Arianna's face.

"AHH!" Arianna shrieked and fell backwards. Ebony's eyes were wide. 'Oh, this is what Haru was warning me about…'

"I'M SO SORRY ABOUT THAT! PLEASE, LET ME HELP YOU UP!" Okami-san said.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Arianna shrieked as she jumped up. Seeing the the old woman was probably going to die from insult and worry, she recovered. "I mean, it's okay. I'm fine."

"OH! I'm so sorry!" the old woman cried. "Please, follow me!" She said and led them into the inn.

"Haru-kun, I'm scared…" Ebony whispered, a worried look across her face.

"Don't be, she's just—like that." He said and gave her a small smile. She sighed, knowing that Hatsuharu was right.

"Here is the girl's room." She said and slid open a shoji door. Three gasps were heard.

"LOOK AT IT!" Arianna screamed.

"It's better then last time." Tohru said and marveled at the room.

"Wow." Ebony said in awe.

"And for the young master's, this room across the hall." Okami-san said and slid open a door for the boys.

"COOL!" Momiji cried as he bounded into the room.

"It's late, would you like to go into the tubs now? I can prepare them for you…" Okami-san said.

"It's too late for dinner, why not?" Yuki said with a smile.

"We can go together!" Momiji ran out of the room and latched onto Arianna's arm.

Everyone's eyes except Arianna's grew wide. "Um, Momiji, I don't think that's such a good idea…" Hatsuharu said and blinked.

"Aw, sure Momiji! It will be fun, let me get my bathing suit." Arianna smiled at him. Ebony decided now would be a good time to tell Arianna about the whole tub idea…She walked over and whispered in her sister's ear.

"EW! NO! NOBODY TOLD ME THAT!" Arianna squealed as she stared down at Momiji. "I-uh, I'm sorry Momiji, but that's not such a good idea…" She said and wrinkled her nose.

"Oh, okay! Well I'm gonna get ready, we'll meet you out there!" Momiji said and raced into the room.

"We'll meet you out there soon." Yuki said and they all went into their rooms.

"This will be so much fun!" Tohru said and Arianna, Tohru and Ebony did something that all girls should do once in their lifetime, no matter if they are preps, nerds, punks or Goths.

"AHH!" They all squealed and held hands as they jumped around in circles.

"This will be so much fun!" Ebony said and smiled.

"Let's get ready." Tohru said and they all got ready for the springs.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I don't like this." Arianna said, standing at the edge of the bath, the steam billowing up from the spring. She watched as Ebony and Tohru sunk into the tub, letting their muscles relax.

"It's not like anyone can see us…" Ebony said and sunk into the water up to her nose, so she could still breath.

"How are you doing?" Yuki hollered over from the other side of the big wooden wall.

"Fine." Tohru said relaxed as she too sunk into the hot water. "Come in the water Arianna-chan." Tohru said.

"You'll like it." Ebony put in. "It's your element."

"Fine. It is my element, but with a splash of yours." Arianna said and stepped into the water. "Ahh." She said and sunk in, too relaxed to argue.

Meanwhile… on the other side of the wall…

"I hate you." Kyo grumbled to Momiji as Momiji splashed around. He splashed some water onto Kyo and laughed as he dunked back under the water, bubbles coming up from where he was under.

"Momiji, do you have to splash?" Yuki sighed.

Momiji jumped up. "Oh, no I don't… but it's fun!" He cheered happily. He twirled his finger around in the water. "HEY EBONY-SAN! ARI-SAN!" He hollered.

"Yes?" Ebony's voice said kindly.

"WHAT?" Arianna snapped.

"Do you like the onsen?" He asked hopefully, waiting for them to reply.

"I LOVE IT!" They both said happily.

"Oh, Momiji if I could hug you I would, this is so awesome!" Arianna said happily.

"I thank you so much Momiji." Ebony said kindly from the other side of the wall.

"Oh! You're welcome!" Momiji said happily.

"I wish I could hug Hatsuharu too." Ebony whispered.

"AHH!" Tohru and Arianna squealed. Ebony's eye twitched as she blushed deep red.

"Sh!" She hissed.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Tohru blushed at her sudden change in character.

"It's alright." Ebony said and blushed as she realized that she was probably head over heels for Hatsuharu, but she knew it probably wouldn't last. He was a member of the Zodiac and could never hug her. She was the Sun and probably one day would have to give her life for the world to continue without problems.

She felt tears well in her eyes and she held them back. "Ebony-san?" Tohru asked, looking at the upset Ebony. "Are you alright?"

"What's wrong with Ebony-san!" Momiji's voice was heard.

"Yeah, I was just thinking. I'm fine." She said and sniffed. Arianna smirked, as she knew her sister all too well to let 'I'm fine' slip.

"Ebbie… I know what you're thinking…" She smirked and moved her hands up above the water, making weird motions with it. Suddenly an orb of water formed a heart. Ebony blushed deep red.

"Ari- no, I-" She started, trying to convince her sister other wise.

"Don't 'Ari- no, I-' me! I saw you the other night with Hatsuharu." She said quietly and raised her eyebrows.

Ebony bit her lip and blushed. "Yeah, you ruined it. I still need to thank you for that…" Ebony narrowed her eyes. Arianna's eyes widened into the size of volleyballs in fear.

"Ebbie- um, I'm sorry." Arianna tried to weasel her way out of it. "THERE'S A HOLE IN THE FENCE!" She cried, pointing at the wall.

"Where?" Ebony challenged, knowing there was no hole in the fence.

"Uh…. There." Arianna said and pointed to a vague spot on the wall.

"Oh, I see. The only thing I see is no hole in the wall." Ebony said and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Um--- MOMIJI! You wanna play ping pong with me!" She yelled over the fence and scurried out the spring.

"SURE!" Momiji hollered and they were splashing and the pitter-patter of feet.

"Well, I guess we might as well get out." Ebony said and stood up, grabbing her towel and wrapping it around herself. Tohru followed suit, gathering the picture of her mother up from behind the rock that it was.

"We got out." Tohru hollered to the boys.

"Alright, thanks for telling us." Yuki said and the two girls walked into their room and put on their beautiful kimono's.

"Oh, it looks beautiful." Ebony admired as she looked at the beautiful pattern. Ebony had a beautiful green and white flowered kimono and Tohru had a beautiful pink and white flowered kimono.

"Oh, may I brush your hair?" Tohru asked hopefully.

"Sure." Ebony smiled and sat down as Tohru got a brush and started brushing out Ebony's ebony locks.

"Hey. The guys want us to come out." Arianna said as she stepped in with a purple flowered kimono, her hair tied up in a bun with chopsticks sticking out, with a short lock dangling by her face.

"Oh, sure. But Ebony, could you brush my hair?" Tohru asked hopefully.

"Sure Tohru." Ebony said and she stood up and got behind Tohru and ran the brush through her hair. All of their hair was wavy because of the moisture from the spring. "Here." Ebony said and tied a lacy pink ribbon in Tohru's hair. Tohru picked up a hand mirror and looked at her reflection.

"You'll knock Yuki out of his shoes." Arianna winked at Tohru. Tohru flushed and shook her head. She quickly changed the subject.

"Well, what are you going to do with your hair?" Tohru asked turning to Ebony. Ebony pushed her bangs into the "swoop" look at shrugged.

"I was thinking this."

"No, no…" Arianna shook her head. "Tohru, what should we do?"

"Hm... what about a flower?" Tohru said. Arianna gasped and scurried out into the garden. She returned with a beautiful pink and white flower with light purple tips. Ebony gasped.

"Wow." She said as Arianna placed the flower behind her ear.

"Whoa, you look like a hot momma!" Arianna laughed. Ebony blushed. "Well girls, let's show these guys who's hot." Arianna winked and the three linked arms and walked out of their room to the common room.

"Whoa." Hatsuharu said under his breath as the three girls came into the room.

"Wow, you girls look hot!" Momiji laughed, all three girls turned red.

"Well, thank you Momiji." Tohru smiled down at him. Yuki, Kyo and Hatsuharu stared at the girls in awe.

"Don't just stare at us!" Arianna hollered, blushing. "Pervs…" She mumbled as she walked over to the ping-pong table with Momiji.

"Let's go outside Honda-san." Yuki said as he led her outside.

"Do you want to go for a walk Ebony-san?" Hatsuharu said and looked down at her. She nodded and the two walked out of the same door Tohru and Yuki did. Arianna held back the tears as she almost wished she could be like Ebony, or Tohru…

"Hey Ari, what's wrong?" Momiji could sense her distress, and Kyo looked up from his chair that he was currently sulking in.

"Nothing, I –uh, just think I should go to bed is all." She lied. "Night Momiji-kun." She said and hugged his head.

"G'night Ari." Momiji said as he frowned slightly as she walked out of the room. Kyo watched her leave and sighed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"It's so beautiful out tonight." Tohru said, staring at the stars, and the moon. "There's Ari." She said and huddled against the slight breeze.

"Where?" Yuki inquired. "Oh." He said and looked up at the moon. "Yes." He said and relaxed his shoulders. "So, do you like it here Princess?" He smirked as he held onto her ribbon and kissed the end of it. She blushed.

"Yes, I- really do like it here." She said looking up into his amethyst eyes. "It's so beautiful here." She said.

"Not as beautiful as you are." He said and looked into her eyes. She blushed and found herself at a loss of words. She blinked innocently up at him.

"Oh, Yuki-kun." She said and closed her eyes as his lips met hers in a soft kiss. A kiss that a true gentlemen would give. She probably would have fainted, but she kept her consciousness. He pulled back and smiled at her. "Thank you." She whispered and kissed him lightly on the cheek.

He held her cheek and the two stood there, looking into each other's eyes. It was nothing short of love…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hatsuharu and Ebony walked through the flower garden, Ebony admiring all of the flowers. "It's so beautiful. Everything here, the flowers, the stars, the hot springs." She said. "I can hardly get enough of it." She said and closed her eyes, trying to soak it all in. As they walked through, he gently grabbed her hand and interlaced their fingers. She stared down at their hands and smiled.

"I've only been here a few times a kid." He said and got a little closer to her. "But I like it the most now." He commented, not looking at her, just staring in front of him.

Suddenly, Ebony heard one of her favorite songs ever from back in America.

_Speechless:_ by the Veronicas.

_You leave me Speechless, _

_When you talk to me, _

_You leave me breathless, _

_The way you look at me…_

"Oh my goodness." Ebony laughed as she put her head down. Arianna was defiantly behind this. She would have to thank her later… "This was my favorite song…" She said, and she translated it for Hatsuharu. He stared down at her and smiled.

"Really?" He asked. "Do you feel that way now?" He said and smiled at her. He leaned his head down and pressed his forehead against hers, his white hair hung in her face. Her heart clenched and the world was right, now was her chance.

"I might." She blushed and she pushed her head up and their lips met. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the moment. He got in a comfortable position and they moved closer, her hands on his chest, making a barrier so they wouldn't touch. They pulled away and she stared up at him. "I really do like you Haru-kun."

"I really like you too." He said huskily.

"I want so much to hug you right now." She said and a tear fell down her cheek.

"I want to hug you too." He said, a pained look on his face. "Even if it's for a second." He said and suddenly wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into an embrace. She wrapped her arms around him quickly and took in his scent, everything about it, then POOF!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hm, she'll like that." Arianna chuckled as she set the cd player on the window sill. She pulled her knees up to her chest and hugged her legs. "Stupid Kyo. Stupid emo-kitty. Stupid hair. Stupid Doug." She said and started to cry. "But most of all stupid emo-kitty. Why do I like him so much? He's such an ass sometimes." She sniffled and wiped her tears with her wrist. "Stupid emo-kitty!"

"What did you call me?" A voice said from the doorway. She gasped and turned around.

"What are you doing here." She said and turned, trying not to let him see her cry.

"I wanted to see if you were okay. And it's probably a good thing I came." He said, looking up at the ceiling.

"I called you emo-kitty." She sniffled. He stared down at her.

"What?" He asked, staring at her. She shook her head, and he lowered his. "Why are you crying?" He asked, sitting down across from her on the floor.

"None of your business." She said, her hair falling in front of her face.

"Arianna, you can talk you know. If you keep it inside, it won't be good for you." He said and stared at her.

"You're one to talk." She sniffled and looked down at him.

"Come on, just tell me." He insisted, lying down on his side, his head propped up by his elbow. She stood up and walked over to the widow and placed her hand on the windowpane.

"I'm just sad… Ebony, well I think, she's found love." She said in admiration as she looked out and saw the two kissing. She resisted the urge to say 'aw' and shut her eyes. "I'm being such a sap." She said and chuckled, glancing down at her feet.

She suddenly felt a hand over hers and she looked up to see a white and black beaded bracelet over hers. "You can cry you know." A voice said into her ear. She let the tears fall down her face. "You don't have to keep it in." Kyo said softly and Arianna turned around. They were close… _really_ close. She moved to the side.

"Why do you care?" She huffed as she crossed her arms across her chest, her back to him.

"Why shouldn't I?" He countered back; he was trying to be nice. Hell, he _wanted_ to be nice to her for reasons unknown to him.

"You already have someone, you, Yuki, and Tohru are in that stupid love triangle." She said and closed her eyes.

"I thought I liked Tohru as more then a friend, but I don't know anymore!" He said angrily as he looked down to his right, clenching his fists.

"Well Kyo, call me when you've figured it out." Arianna said sadly as she walked out of her room into the hall.

(A/N: wow, that was the longest chapter I've ever written as an author… it was 14 pages… wow, that is pretty impressive for me… please, no flames… I'm just a writer… where was Momiji during all of this? He was sleeping! lol well I hope you enjoyed, and I hope you enjoyed enough to review… thanks to all who have reviewed, you rock! Swn)


	10. It's nice to meet you, Akitosan

(A/N: well here we are with another chapter of surprise! Hope you enjoy.)

Two days later, it was time to leave the onsen. "Thank you for everything, it was so wonderful." Ebony bowed to Okami-san.

"Yes thank you." Tohru said, and they all bowed.

"Please, feel- fr-free to- to come back!" She said nervously as she closed the door behind her as they left.

"Oh Momiji-kun, thank you so much for this." Tohru said and kissed him on the forehead. He smiled up at her.

"Aw, you're welcome." He said and skipped down the path to the bus that just pulled up. His bag swinging lightly with his steps.

"Thank you so much Momiji-kun!" Ebony hollered, and turned to Hatsuharu who took her bag from her. "Hatsuharu-kun, I can carry my bag." She insisted to the white haired boy.

"Don't trouble yourself, I've got it." He said and gave her a small smile.

"Here, let me get your bag." Kyo said and tried to take Arianna's bag. She jerked away from him and sent him a glare.

"No, that's okay, I've got it." She glared at him and quickened her pace to the bus.

"Ari-" Ebony persisted. Arianna gave Ebony a glare and turned back around. Ebony's eyes narrowed, she had enough with her sister. She stopped walking and stood back, everyone else stopped walking and looked at her. "ARI!" She yelled at her sister. Arianna turned around, glaring at Ebony. "Don't act like that towards me." She said angrily. "I'm here to help you, I'm your sister. Remember that!" Ebony said, tears forming in her eyes.

Arianna gave her a sad stare, and turned around walking towards the bus. Ebony closed her eyes. No. She wasn't going to let Ari ruin the rest of this trip, she was acting so strange at all of the meals and she refused to get into the hot spring for a second time.

They all got on the bus and the bus ride home was a quiet one. They soon arrived home and they thanked the bus driver. The gang that lived at Shigure's was dropped off first. "Thank you again Momiji-kun." Tohru smiled at the blonde haired boy.

"We appreciate it so much." Ebony said and smiled too.

"Thanks." Ari said depressingly and she took her bag and walked towards the house.

"Oh, children! You're home!" Shigure said happily as he came out with his arms stretched out wide. Arianna stomped past him. "Oh, what did I tell you about hormones?" He questioned with a smirk on his face.

"Be quiet." Arianna snapped as she flicked her wrist and a gust of wind blew Shigure's kimono.

"WHOA!" He gasped. "What bit her bottom?" He whispered to Ebony.

"Don't ask." She said passively and walked with her bag up to her room.

"There's a lot we don't know about them yet." Yuki said as he walked into the room, Tohru following behind.

"Like where did they learn Japanese so well?" Kyo huffed as he came into the room. Yuki shrugged.

"We could always ask." Shigure said as he went into his den to finish writing his manuscript.

Tohru walked up to the room that she, Ebony and Arianna shared. She was nervous as to what she would find… but she slid open the door. Arianna was sitting on the ledge of the window sill, her feet dangling out of the window. Ebony was sitting unpacking her bag on her bed.

"Ebony-san?" Tohru asked, she knew she would get more out of Ebony then she would Arianna.

"Yes Tohru-san?" Ebony asked looking up from her unpacking.

"Where did you learn to speak Japanese so well?" Tohru asked, sitting down next to Ebony, facing her. Arianna suddenly used air and sprang out the window, not wanting to listen.

Ebony gulped and looked down at her lap. "Well, Tohru-san, we- we learned it in- in a laboratory." She said quietly, tears falling from her cheeks.

"A laboratory?" Tohru questioned, staring at the back of Ebony. Ebony nodded slowly and painfully.

"A year ago, ou-our foster parent's found out about our powers, and they sent us over here to-to Japan to a laboratory so they-they could see what was wrong with us. They injected us w-with chem.-chemicals…. They used lasers to increase our intelligence, and we-we learned different languages." Ebony cried, covering her hands with her face, she fell to the floor, hard on her knees.

Tohru stared at Ebony horrified. "They –they tested you? Like animals?" Tohru looked in horror at Ebony. "Why would they do that!" She yelled, tears falling from her eyes now. Tohru embraced Ebony in a hug, a tight hug. Ebony cried into Tohru's shoulder. "That's terrible." Tohru whispered, she cried. Her heart went out to the poor girl.

Ebony pulled back. "I'm sorry I told you about that… you-you didn't need to know that." Ebony wiped her eyes with her fists.

"YUUUUUKIIIIII!" A strange voice hollered/sang from downstairs.

"Who is that?" Ebony asked and sniffled. Tohru smiled.

"That's Sohma Ayame! Yuki's brother." Tohru said, trying to sound happy. Ebony's eyes swirled.

"Yuki has a brother?" She said and held her head, wiping her eyes.

"Yes, yes! You must meet him!" Tohru said and pulled Ebony down the steps, trying to change the painful subject.

"Get. Out." Yuki seethed, his head down and his hands clenched into fists.

"Oh Yuki that is no way to treat your older brother! Submit to me!" Ayame hollered. "Where is my Tohru-kun? I heard there are others too! I feel so happy, like a wild butterfly going wherever the wind takes me!" Ayame said and put a hand to his chest. His long silver hair tied in a braid over his shoulder.

"Oh my God. He looks like Ari." Ebony said as she stepped downstairs.

"TOHRU-KUN! NEW PERSON-SAN!" Ayame yelled happily as he smiled warmly at the two young girls.

"A pleasure to meet you." Ayame said and took Ebony's hand and kissed it. "I am Sohma Ayame, Yuki's wonderful, much older, and better looking brother."

"Don't kiss her hand like that you perv!" Kyo hollered as he hit Ayame over the head. "God only knows what you're thinking!"

"Nice to meet you, I'm Wilson Ebony." Ebony said and bowed.

"Oh, what a lovely young lady, you must come by my shop, I have the most perfect outfit for you!" Ayame winked at the black haired girl.

"Um, alright." Ebony said hesitantly.

"Don't take her there!" Yuki argued.

Suddenly, Arianna walked in the door. "What's all the noise?" She complained, she looked up and what saw her, scared her. "What-what is that?" She stared at Ayame with a look of confusion on her face. His face seemed to light up when he saw her.

"MY TWIN!" He yelled as he came jogging towards her.

"I already have a twin!" Ari screamed, terrified of the--- man-woman who was coming towards her. She rushed over and hid behind Ebony. But, she wasn't fast enough for Ayame, he grabbed her arm and pulled her to him, he touched her long silvery hair and swooned.

"You have lovely, lovely, lovey hair!" He said and ran his fingers through it. Arianna's eye twitched as she tried to contain her anger.

"Is that Aya (A/N: plz forgive me, idk how to spell aya, and im too lazy to get up and get my manga… forgive me) I hear?" Shigure said and popped his head in the room.

"GURE-SAN!" Ayame said and looked up. "What a pleasant surprise to find you here!"

"I only live here Aya." Shigure said and shook his head. "Oh Aya, you haven't been cheating on me have you?"

Ebony and Arianna almost fainted. They stood there with their eyes the size of basketballs.

"I wouldn't dream of it." Ayame said with a wink. Both Ebony and Arianna's eyes twitched and they couldn't speak.

"Good." Shigure and Ayame said and flashed each other thumb's up.

"Stop being idiots." Kyo yelled as he rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest.

"You're GAY?" Arianna screamed, her eye twitching even more.

"Ari!" Ebony hissed, shocked that her sister would say that.

"Oh, no, we're just wonderfully close friends! We have been for years!" Ayame said and smiled.

"Whatever…." Arianna said and looked strangely at the long haired man…

"Oh, Gure-san, I've found my long lost twin!" Ayame said and grabbed Arianna by the shoulders and pushed her infront of Shigure's eyes. "Yuki, YOU HAAAAAVE A SISTER!" Ayame sang.

"Stop it, you're scaring her." Yuki said and shook his head.

"Eh.." Arianna said, her eyes swirling, her body going limp.

"Um-" Ebony and Tohru said together, unsure of what was going to happen next.

"I LOVE YOU! MY SISTER, let me make you a shirt that says 'Ayame + Yuki+ Arianna siblings forever! Quick, remove your shirt immediately!" Ayame said and pointed to Arianna.

"You pervert! You're worse then Shigure!" Kyo yelled and both he and Yuki hit Ayame over the head. Arianna's eye twitched uncontrollably and she suddenly felt light-headed.

Tohru giggled and shook her head. "Tohru-" Arianna said weakly, she held her head, trying to make the room stop spinning.

"Yes Ari-san?" Tohru asked and turned her head to face Arianna.

"I'm scared." And suddenly, Arianna fell to the floor with a thud.

"SHE FAINTED!" Ebony hollered as she knelt down by her sister and waved her hand in front of her face.

"Oh my…" Shigure said and held his head with his hand.

"OH MY GOD! SHE FAINTED!" Ebony started to spaz out. "QUICK, GET ME WATER, GET ME WATER!" Ebony screamed, everyone looked at her like she was insane. "DID YOU NOT HEAR ME! I SAID WATER!" She shrieked as Yuki rushed into the kitchen and got a cup of water. Kyo grabbed it from him and dumped it on Arianna's face.

She sat up and coughed. She looked around. She looked from Yuki, to Tohru, to Kyo, to Ebony, to Shigure to--- "OH MY GOD! EBONY! HE'S HERE!" She screamed and pointed to Ayame. She jumped up and grabbed a hold of Ebony's hand. "QUICK, TO THE BOMB SHELTER!" She shrieked as she raced upstairs, dragging Ebony with her.

"ARI!" Ebony hollered as she made the floorboard come up and smack Arianna in the forehead.

"OUCH!" Arianna shrieked, she let go of Ebony's hand and Ebony tumbled down the steps.

"OOF!" She hit the wall with a thud, she slowly stood up and walked up the steps to Arianna. She grabbed her arm and dragged her down the steps.

"Ari. Apologize." Ebony's eyes were narrowed as she shoved Arianna forward towards Ayame. He looked sad as he glanced up at her.

"To the he-woma-" Arianna started, she turned to face Ebony. Ebony gave her a death glare, Arianna shivered and turned back around. "Ayame-san, I apologize for my rudeness." Arianna said and bowed.

"Oh my dear, it is quite alright!" Ayame said triumphantly as he gave her a wink. He glanced at his watch. "Oh my, look at the time, Mine must be working her little fanny off, I must return to the shop. Good day my friends." Ayame said as he turned and walked out of the house.

Suddenly the phone rang and Shigure hurried in and got it. "Hello?" He asked happily. "Oh, Haa-san! You wanted to- Oh, you wish to speak with Ebony? Oh, alright." He said the last part sadly. "Ebony?" His voice wavered. "The phone's for you…"

Ebony looked confused. She walked into the room where the phone was and Shigure held it out to her. She looked at him questioningly, his face showing no signs of emotion. She held it to her ear and took at deep breath. "Hello?"

"Ebony-san? This is Sohma Hatori." Hatori's voice said from the other line.

"Oh, hello Hatori-san." She said with a small smile on her face.

"Ebony-san. There is a need for you to come to the Sohma House." Hatori said, his voice trembling slightly. Ebony narrowed her eyes in confusion.

"Why would I ne-" She started. But Hatori interrupted her.

"Please Ebony-san. I just need you to come… alone. Akito wishes to speak with you." He said. She sucked in breath. Akito was the one that all the Sohma's were afraid of. She had never seen him before, but she knew this would be bad.

"Don't tell the others you are coming here. I'll send Haru-kun to get you." Hatori said and hung up. The dial tone replaced Hatori's voice and she kept the phone to her ear. She slowly brought it down and placed it in the jack. She was nervous. No, terrified. What was Akito going to do to her?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A few minutes later, Hatsuharu was at the door with a sad expression on his face. "Are you ready?" He said worriedly. She nodded as she pulled on a jacket.

"Shigure-san, I'll be back soon." She shouted and walked out the door, closing it behind her. Her heart was beating a million miles a minute. Her breath labored. "Hatsuharu-kun?" She asked worriedly, looking down at the ground. He looked at her as they walked down the dirt path. "What's going to happen?" She asked. She was so worried to meet him.

He turned his attention from her to in front of him. They walked even more. "Haru-kun?" She asked almost pleadingly.

"I don't know." His voice shook as he didn't make eye contact with her. He took her hand and laced their fingers. "I don't know." He said again, sorrow apparent in his voice. Ebony gulped, this wasn't going to be good.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They stopped in front of a gate. 'Sohma.' She stared at the sign, the big wooden gates had an ominous look to them. "Haru?" She started. "I'm scared." She whispered and he pushed open the door.

"So am I." He whispered and they walked through the gates.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"It's nice to meet you Wilson Ebony-san." Akito said lazily as he laid on his side, a small bird rested on his finger. She was alone in this big room. Intricate designs flowered the walls and she kept her gaze on the floor. Her breath quickened. Akito was a small man, with a kimono, his hair almost resembled Yuki's, but it was a darker, creepier shade.

"It-It's nice to meet you too Akito-san." Ebony said softly as she shivered in fear. Akito smirked, his eyes narrowing.

"There's no reason to be afraid." He blinked and stared at the terrified girl a few feet away from him.

Ebony looked up and stared at Akito. She gulped, she couldn't even form words. This was ridiculous, he was just a person. There wasn't any need to be afraid. She could burn him to a crisp if she truly wanted to.

"You're an orphan." He said bluntly and randomly. Her eyes widened and she stared at him.

"How did you-" She started, terrified.

"I know a lot." Akito said passively, smirking at her. "Tell me, how is it that you and your sister look nothing alike? She is your twin, no?" He asked, glaring at her.

"How, how did you know that we don't look alike?" She questioned.

"I asked you a question. _Answer_ it." Akito sneered, his patience dwindling.

"I-I- we-" Ebony stuttered, at a loss for words. How did Akito know these things? Was he spying on them? Did he ask the other Sohma's to tell him these things?

"Don't stutter!" He hollered at her, standing up, anger in his dark eyes.

"WE HAVE A CURSE!" Ebony blurted in fear. She started shaking looking at the ground. Her fingers trembled in her lap.

"Is that so?" Akito said calmly smirking triumphantly, he knew he had won, and so did Ebony.

"Arianna is the moon, and controls water and air. I- I'm the Sun, and I control earth and fire." She was so scared she didn't even know what she was doing. Her eyes darted around. This was terrifying. She wanted anyone to be here with her, Hatori, Momiji, Shigure, Kyo, Haru, Yuki, anyone!

"Interesting…" He murmured. "Very interesting. But you see, I already _knew_ that." He hissed and grabbed the top of her hair, he yanked it and she cried out. "Tell me, what do you see in Hatsuharu-kun?" He changed the subject so quickly she didn't know how to react.

"I-what?" She questioned, tears falling from her eyes, his grip on her head tightened.

"DON'T BE IGNORANT!" Akito yelled, letting go of her hair and backhanding her across the cheek. Her head whipped to the side and she put her hand to her cheek, tears falling uncontrollably from her eyes. "What do you see in Hatsuharu!" He yelled at her.

"I-I-" She started, and then she suddenly got a confidence boost. "I see everything I should see in him." She said starting Akito in the eyes. His eyes widened and he slapped her again.

"Don't be smart with me you stupid girl." He hissed at her, glaring at her. "Tell me, if you really do love Hatsuharu, and let's say in the future you would like to get married…. How would you hug him? How would you react when you couldn't make love, and if you did, how would you react if _your_ child was a member of the Zodiac, hm?" Akito questioned, smirking. "How can you expect to love him when you can't even _touch_ him." He seethed. He was winning.

She hadn't thought of that. She stared wide eyed at the floor. "I've seen mother's of the cursed one's scream as they see their child. Like for instance, Momiji-kun's mother, she called him a _thing, _a _monster. _She had her memory _erased _just so she could forget him." Akito hissed. If things went far enough… how could she hug him? How would she react if her child, her _baby_ was a child of the Zodiac? What if her child had her curse? "You didn't think of that, did you?" Akito questioned. "Well, it seems that you don't like the idea of that… why do you even bother seeing Hatsuharu?" Akito smirked.

'Momiji's mother gave him up?' She started to cry, and she didn't care if Akito thought she was weak, or useless. What mattered was that she loved Hatsuharu no matter what happened. Akito could beat him until he was paralyzed, she would love him anyway. Akito could beat her until she was near death, and she would love Haru until the last minute. "You're a coward." She murmured between tears.

"Excuse me?" He asked, his eyes wide, his voice dripping with disgust. He stepped closer to her.

"I said, you're a coward." She said and stared up at him.

"Worthless wench." He said and slapped her, harder then the other times. She winced as she cried out and fell to the ground. "Don't speak to me like I'm _lower_ then you." He hissed. "I'm the head of the cursed Sohma family. You will speak to me with respect, and maybe I'll acknowledge your existence." He hissed as she got back up and knelt before him.

"You can't lift this curse. _NO ONE_ can lift our curse." He laughed as he laid back down. "Now, get out of my sight." He said coldly, almost as if nothing had happened. She stared dumbfounded. "GET OUT!" He yelled and through a glass vase towards her head. She ducked and it shattered against the wall, pieces falling to the ground. Her body went numb. "Are you deaf?" He seethed, his voice and face filled with rage. She slowly stood up and bowed.

"Th-thank you A-Akito-s-san." She hurried and rushed out the door, slamming it behind her. Then she heard Akito's angry voice.

"TELL THE WORLD! GO AHEAD! TELL THE WORLD OUR SECRET!" he screamed from behind him. "See if I care!" Akito lied and screamed as she heard things crashing around again. She ran down the halls, not knowing where she was going. Fear, anger, fatigue, all swelled inside of her.

She looked down the halls not knowing where to go… Where was Hatsuharu? Where was anyone! "Are you lost?" A small voice came from behind her. She spun around with eyes wide, shaking violently. Ebony couldn't speak. She nodded her head and stared down at the tan haired little girl. The little girl took her hand and led her down a small corridor, where soon, Ebony was out where she had first come in.

The little girl still held her hand and looked up at Ebony. "I'm sorry." The girl whispered and hugged Ebony. Ebony was still in shock but somehow managed to hug the little girl. "I'm Sohma Kisa." The girl said and looked up at Ebony.

"Wil-Wilson E-Eb-" Ebony stuttered. Kisa looked up at her with her big eyes.

"I know. I know who you are. Maybe I'll come visit you and see Onee-chan too." Kisa smiled softly and she guided Ebony to the big gate. Ebony stepped outside and the gate closed slowly behind her. Tears fell from her eyes as she collapsed onto her knees on the hard pavement.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hatsuharu leaned up against the wall to where Akito talked to Ebony. He had heard everything. Everything. Tears fell down his cheeks as he slammed his fist on the wall. "I'm sorry Ebony-chan. I'm sorry I couldn't save you." He whispered harshly to himself as Hatori walked by and helped him up. "Leave me alone. I'm worthless. I couldn't help her…" Hatsuharu complained as his body went limp.

"Come on Hatsuharu." Hatori said and helped Hatsuharu walk. "Let's go." Hatori said softly as they walked down the hall towards Hatori's house.

(A/N: depressing huh? Yeah… not much I can say.. but to review and tell me what you think. Oh and idk when I'll be able to update with High school starting in a week! ehehe)


	11. Angsty and Mysterious

(A/N: well after that depressing chapter… I'm still in that mood, so just deal with me plz… lol

Disclaimer: i don't own fruits basket, i own ebbie and Arianna

Dedication: I would like to dedicate this chapter to my dear friend and reviewer Sevvy101... sevvy... this will be our epic battle... U ROCK SO MUCH! goodness.. im glad i got that off my chest... well i hope you all enjoy and give love to sevvy! -gives cookie to sevvy-)

"It's late… where's Ebony?" Arianna said, fiddling anxiously with her fingers. The group was all sitting around the table, tea cups in front of them.

"It is late… I wonder where Haru took her." Yuki said and sipped his tea. Tohru had a worried look on and kept glances from the clock, to her cup, to the door.

"I'm kinda scared." Arianna admitted to the group.

"Don't be. I'm sure she's fine." Yuki said and gave her a small smile.

"I wouldn't be too sure of that." Shigure mumbled and sipped his tea.

Yuki shot him a glare. "What do you know?" He asked angrily.

Kyo glared at Shigure and clenched his fist. "She's at the Sohma House." Shigure said sadly.

"What's wrong with that?" Arianna asked, she was confused.

"Well-" Tohru started.

"It doesn't matter, I'm gonna find her." Arianna said and stood, tears were on the brim of her eyes. She walked to the door and pulled on her shoes, she slid open the shoji door and there standing on the doorstep with her eyes drooping, was Ebony. "Ebbie!" Arianna said happily as she hugged her sister.

Ebony pushed Arianna off of her. "Get off." She said harshly, Arianna stumbled back, staring dumbfounded at her sister. "Leave me alone." Ebony hissed as she didn't bother taking her shoes off as she walked upstairs.

"Ebbie? Ebbie, what happened?" Arianna tried again.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Ebony screamed as she whipped around to face her sister. Tears streamed down Ebony's red cheeks as she started to shake. She turned back around and stormed up the steps, leaving a very confused Arianna in her wake.

"Ebbie?" Arianna whispered.

"I think we should give her some space." Shigure said and looked down at the table. 'Damn this curse.' He thought to himself. This curse had torn too many people apart, both in the Sohma family and out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ebony, what's wrong?" Arianna ignored Shigure's suggestion and barged in the room. Ebony laid in a ball on her bed, sobbing into the pillow.

"I said leave me alone." Ebony said and glared angrily at her sister, not bothering to hid her tears.

"Ebony, I'm your sister, don't cast me aside." Arianna said angrily. "Please, tell me what happened? Was it Hatsuharu? Did he break up with you? Did he hurt you? If he did I'll slam his skull into a cement-" Arianna started.

"No. It wasn't Hatsuharu. I just- I can't tell you." Ebony cried. Arianna walked over and sat down next to her sister.

"Yes, you can."

"THAT'S JUST IT ARI, I CAN'T!" Ebony hollered at her sister.

"What are you talking about!" Arianna yelled. "I'm here for you Ebbie!" Arianna insisted.

"I can't tell you what happened." Ebony started to calm down. "I really loved it here, I felt like we had a family. We- we have to go now."

"What are you talking about?" Arianna was very confused now.

"We're not welcome here anymore." Ebony said, crying. "I love Hatsuharu too much, so we have to leave. It's the best thing." Ebony said softly and stood up on shaky legs. She grabbed her backpack and stuffed the few things she owned into it. She tossed Arianna hers and instructed her to do the same.

"No." Arianna said and dropped the bag on the floor. "We can't leave yet." Arianna cried and wiped her eyes.

"Arianna, we need to stop kidding ourselves. We can't do anything for the Sohma's!" Ebony hissed harshly at Arianna. "We can't save them!" Ebony started crying again.

"Shut up! You sound like mom and dad! We can save them! We need to. There has to be a way!" Arianna insisted, staring at her sister. Her sister never gave up. Ebony never backed down from what she believed in. Ebony was the determined one, but yet, she was the shy and quiet one, yet Arianna was the confident, loud one who gave up after a short while. But Ebony believed that they could help save the Sohma's. Arianna stared at her sister and realized, Ebony had been broken. "What happened over there?"

"I just got a reality check. We can't save them, we can't even save ourselves." Ebony said and shut her backpack. Arianna grabbed the bag from her sister and through it to the ground.

"Shut up! You don't know what you're talking about! We can save them Ebony, you believed that and I know part of you still does. I know I do." Arianna said and narrowed her eyes at her sister.

Ebony sighed and stared at her feet. "I guess you're right." She said and looked up at her sister with a teary smile. "You're right." The two sisters started crying and they embraced each other quickly. Ebony let go of her sister and stared at her. "Ari, could you leave me alone for a few minutes?" Ebony sniffled.

"Yeah." Arianna said and walked out the door, leaving Ebony alone to think.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Is she alright?" Tohru rushed up to Arianna when she came down the steps.

"She's just spiffy." Arianna smiled at Tohru, Tohru's shoulders relaxed. "She just needs a few minutes." Arianna said and shrugged. "I'm going to the treetops." Arianna said and smiled as she walked to the door.

"Wait, how?" Shigure questioned. Arianna smirked and formed a small twister in her hand. "Oh." He said.

"That's how. I'll be back soon." Arianna said and opened the door, a gust of wind came up from under her hands and she shot up into the dark sky. As she soared through the skies, she looked down at the tree tops and saw white hair running. She smiled. "Looks like they're gonna call for rain tonight." Arianna said and as soon as she did, it started to rain.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tohru stood at the sink washes the dishes, humming softly. "Honda-san, do you need any help?" Yuki's soft voice came from behind.

"Oh, no, I'm fine." Tohru insisted, scrubbing the dishes a little harder then she should have. She glanced up at the rain that had started to come down, it beat against the windows softly.

"Are you sure?" He came right up behind her, his breath tickling her neck. Her shoulders crept up to her ears and she smiled.

"I-I'm sure." She breathed out, and put a dish on the drying rack. "I'm fine." She insisted and he reached his hand out and put it over hers, which was rested on the sink. Her breath hitched in her throat. "Yuki-san, I-" She said softly.

"Shh, Honda-san. Enjoy the moment of peace. Yuki's lips got closer to her ear as he whispered.

"THAT DAMNED ARIANNA!" Kyo roared as he slammed open the door, water dripping onto the floor as he breathed haggardly. Tohru and Yuki were torn out of their quiet moment and Yuki winced.

"Oh, Kyo-kun, are you alright!" Tohru said and scurried over to Kyo.

"I'm fine." He said harshly and stormed off.

"There went that moment." Yuki said to himself as he turned to Tohru. "Honda-san, I'll let you be now." He gave her a soft smile and he turned and went up the stairs.

Once Yuki walked out of the room, Tohru let out a swooning sigh and put her hand on the sink edge for support, she blushed and suddenly, there was a knock on the door. She was jarred out of her trance, and went to the door.

"Oh, Kagura-san, what are you doing here? In this weather?" Tohru said and let the young girl inside.

"I came to see Kyo-kun, he hasn't talked to me in forever, I got worried, and when I heard that there were two other girls living here, I had to come and check on things." Kagura's quiet voice said to Tohru.

"Oh, alright. Do you want some tea?" Tohru said and invited the boar to sit down.

"Oh, that would be nice, I can help you." Kagura said and the two went into the kitchen to make tea and get some snacks. "I hope I get to meet the new girls." Kagura said and gave Tohru a smile.

"I'm sure Ebony-san, and Ari-san will be happy to meet you." Tohru gave Kagura a reassuring smile.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Arianna's eyes were closed as she soared happily through the rainy night. It couldn't get any better then how it was now. Her arms spread wide and her hair rippled through the softy wind, even though it was raining. She decided it was time to go back, maybe Tohru had some tea ready. She was getting a little bit cold, but she could change that easily.

She turned herself around and soared over the treetops towards Shigure's house. She smirked, she bet that that stupid cat was up on the roof when she made it rain, now he would be all wet… she laughed as she came closer to the house. She then smiled softly when she saw Hatsuharu climbing up the window to the girls' room. She just hoped that Ebony wasn't undressing…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ebony sat on her bed with sad eyes. Would she be aloud to see Hatsuharu again? That was a stupid question, of course she would be able to see him, they went to the same school. But what if Akito made Hatsuharu go to another school? What if Akito made them leave? What if they had to go back to America? What if they had to go back to--- the lab? No. She wouldn't leave. She loved it here too much.

"Ebony-chan." She turned and almost cried. Hatsuharu was in the window. His hair was dripping wet, he had a pained look on his face. She broke down crying, it hurt too much to see him. She fell to her knees and her hands covered her face. "Ebony-chan, I'm sorry." His voice was strained and it sounded like he kept from crying. She heard his boots on the floor but she couldn't stop crying.

"I'm sorry Haru-kun. I- I wasn't strong enough." She whispered through her tears. She felt him kneel down beside her.

"I'm sorry I couldn't protect you." He started crying. Sohma Hatsuharu, The big, dumb, stupid ox, was crying. She shook her head, he was none of thost things, he was the tough, strong, ox, and he was crying. She stared at him, his body shaking slightly with his tears. She reached her hand out and placed it over his. He stared up at her with tear stained cheeks.

"Hatsuharu, I-I love you." She whispered and cried. "I love you no matter what happens." She cried and put her head on his shoulder. She felt his arms around her shoulders.

"I-I thank you." He cried and held her as close as he could get. "I love you." He whispered, she pulled back and he cupped her cheeks with his hands. He brought her face to his and planted his lips onto hers. She snaked her arms around his neck and the two were just inches away. "We-we can run away. We can leave this place." He whispered huskily. "We never have to see Akito again." He said softly, his breath tickling her cheeks.

"We-we can't. Not now. We-we're still young." Ebony said softly, staring hurt at Hatsuharu.

"I understand. We can wait. I just- I love you Ebony." He said and closed his eyes.

"I love you too." She whispered and kissed him softly.

"KYOOO-KUUUUUUN!" a raged voice yelled angrily downstairs where Kyo's scream reached upstairs, and several loud bangs and crashes were heard. "I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!"

"AHH! KAGURA! LET ME GO!" Kyo's scream echoed through the house, then more bangs were heard. Ebony stared at Hatsuharu questioningly.

"Sohma Kagura. Part of the Junnishi." He said simply and stood up, dripping water onto the floor. She smiled.

"You're all wet." She said and stared at him. He stared down at the floor where a puddle was forming; he then looked back up at her. "Here." She said and her hand became a soft red. He stared wide-eyed as she ran her hand inches above his clothes. Steam rose and she laughed at his surprise. Soon he was dry and the puddle around his feet was gone.

"Well, I might have you do my laundry." He said and gave a small smile.

"I'm not touching your laundry." She said and gave a small laugh. The two then walked downstairs to meet the angry Sohma.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"AHHH! KAGURA!" Kyo screamed. Ebony and Hatsuharu walked downstairs and Ebony's eyes grew wide at what she saw. A brown haired girl with a soft green shirt on, and black pants, had an angry look on her face and was punching Kyo continuously in the face. Arianna was standing near Shigure laughing her head off. Tears streaming down her face, her hands clutching her stomach, the works.

"Oh." The girl, obviously Kagura, stopped and stared at Kyo's battered body lying on the floor in front of her. "My Love! Who did this to you?" Kagura demanded softly, her anger just seemed to melt away. Ebony stared shocked at the girl and then glanced at Hatsuharu, he didn't seem to care. She looked back at Kagura and was a little confused to be around her. 'I guess all members of the Sohma family are--- weird.' She thought simply.

"You did." Shigure said simply, sighing and looking at the busted door that was beside him. "I really wish you children didn't ruin my house." He whimpered dramatically.

"Kyo-kun!" Tohru yelped worriedly as she knelt down by Kyo, he shrugged her off as he sat up.

"Oh, you two must be the Wilson sisters!" Kagura said and smiled happily as she skipped happily over to the sisters. Arianna was still laughing, but slowly stopped, wiping a tear from her eye.

"That's us. And you must be Kagura." Arianna chuckled, bowing slightly. Kagura bowed and smiled up at the two.

"Yes, I am! You must be Ebony-san," She said pointing to Ebony. "And you must be Arianna-san!" She said and smiled.

"Yes. It's nice to meet you Kagura-san." Ebony bowed and then smiled up at the girl.

"The pleasure is all mine!" Kagura said and giggled. She turned and looked at Shigure. "I can fix that…" She pointed to the door.

"Oh no, it's alright." Shigure said flippantly and took in a deep breath. "I'm surprised they haven't cut me out of the funds for all the money I'm using up…" He sighed and then smiled.

Kagura glanced at her watch, "Oh, look at the time. I'm really sorry I couldn't stay longer, I hope to catch up with you soon. Maybe Tohru-kun, you two and I could go to the mall sometime!" Kagura offered politely.

"Oh, that would be fun! Girl's Paaaarrty!" Arianna said and thrust her fist into the air.

"That would be fun!" Tohru smiled. "Maybe sometime next week!" She said happily and smiled at the three other girls.

"Sure." Ebony smiled happily.

"Well, I'm sorry about the door Shigure-san. I'll be back my love!" Kagura said and lunged for Kyo, he let out a scream as she wrapped her arms around him and hugged him.

"By everyone!" And as quickly as she got there, she left.

"Why didn't she transform?" Ebony asked Shigure. He smiled down at her and then said,

"When members of the Zodiac hug, we don't transform, we don't know why, but that's how it works I suppose."

"Oh. Okay." Ebony said and sat down at the table next to Tohru.

"Hey Kyo?" Arianna started, squatting down next to Kyo.

"What?" He grumbled as he rubbed his head.

"How does it feel to be beat, again, by a girl." Arianna smirked and then stood up.

"Shut up! If you weren't a girl, I would kill you!" He bellowed angrily, glaring up at her.

"I think we already had this conversation Kyon-kyon. I wouldn't want you to get hurt twice in one night." She smiled triumphantly.

Kyo muttered something about a 'sneaky bitch' and then growled. "Whatever." He said and slowly stood up.

Yuki walked down and stared disappointedly at the Cat. "You stupid Cat, did you get beat again?"

"SHUT UP!" Kyo roared and through a punch in Yuki's direction, Yuki dodged it and then uppercut Kyo across the jaw. Kyo flew back and growled as he ran out the door, into the rain.

Ebony smacked Arianna's head. "Owee!" She shrieked and clutched her head. "What was that for?" Ari whimpered.

"You shouldn't push his buttons like that…" Ebony insisted.

"But- but- Yuki-" Arianna whined. But Ebony interrupted her.

"No, you started it. Arianna, sometimes I wonder what's going on in that big empty space up there." Ebony said and shook her head.

"I know, I'm sorry E- HEY! It's not empty!" Arianna protested, but it didn't matter Ebony kissed Hatsuharu goodnight on the cheek and was walking up the steps.

"You know—" Arianna started, looking at Hatsuharu. "There was a definite change in her from when she came home to now. What happened?" Arianna tested, staring up at the white haired boy.

He shrugged. "You'll have to find out from her, not me. I better get going. Bye everyone, Yuki." Hatsuharu said and nodded as he walked out the door. Yuki sighed and turned to walk up the stairs.

Arianna lunged back and landed on the floor with a thud. "Gawd! Why is everybody so angsty and mysterious?"

(A/N: Well there you go! Another chapter! I hope u liked that lil funny-ness at the end... i know, i suck... -whimpers- well leave a review... even if it just says this sucks... i wanna hear from u... well I hope you enjoy and tell me how you liked it)


	12. AN

(A/N: okay, this is not an update, but U NEED TO READ THIS!

Ok… school is a major pain in my bottom… so chapters may be only coming out once in a blue moon… with babysitting –shivers- , school, and homework… it will be hard for me to send out chapters… but believe me, ARI AND I ARE TRYING! –cries-

Possibly look for a new chapter…. –thinks and ponders—around the… hm… maybe in 2 weeks? –unsure-- Maybe the first week of October, maybe sooner… I'm sorry for the inconvenience… but thanks for your support! Swn)

PS… OMG! FRUITS BASKET VOL. 12 HAS HARU KISSING RIN! –murderous glare- HARU IS MINE! –breaths heavily—how could my haru be kissing that slutty shigure-kissing dork! –sorry if I spoiled that for u-… GRR! Well I guess I can't help what Natsuki Takaya does… well again, thanks for your support!


	13. unbreak my heart

(A/N: Here, I'm back again! Well hope you enjoy, and sorry for the delay. )

"UNBREAK MY HEART! SAY YOU LOVE ME AGAIN! UNDO THIS HURT THAT YOU CAUSED WHEN YOU WALKED OUT THE DOOR, AND YOU WALKED MY LIIIIIFEEE!" (A/n: the one citi commercial? If you haven't seen it, you missed out…) Ari sang obnoxiously.

"Shut the hell up!" Kyo pounded harshly on the door. "The one time I want to do my homework, you have to go and scream!" He hollered at her from the other side of the door.

The door slid open to reveal a very pissed off looking Arianna. Kyo reeled back but then stood his ground. "What." Arianna snapped, glaring mercilessly at the orange haired boy.

"Could you shut up?" He asked between teeth. "I want to do homework."

She sighed and closed her eyes. "Listen here kitty-boy. Singing helps me study, and it's either your grades, or mine, and I choose mine." She said with a big cocky smile. She suddenly sucked in a huge amount of air, her chest puffing out. Then, she realized the most horrid sound, known to man… her singing voice…

"GEORGE WASHINGTON-- WAS THE FIRST" she took a deep breath, yelling in Kyo's face. "UNITED STATES PRESIDENT! HE CHOPPED-" She then took another breath, which resulted in Kyo's eye twitching and his shoulders slowly itched up to his ears. "DOWN A CHERRYYY TREeEEeeEE!" She finished with a bellowing 'eeee' sound. Her eye then twitched when she tried to catch her breath.

Once she stopped, there was a 3 minute silence….

….

"PEACE!" Arianna yelled like a gangster (A/N: no offense to gangsta's its for story purposes…) and she slammed the door.

"GARHH!" Kyo roared and stormed off to his room, but not before hearing Arianna singing English.

"I LIKE BIG BUTT'S AND I CAN NOT LIE! YOU OTHA BROTHA'S CAN'T DENY!" She yelled loudly.

Yuki sat inside his room and he was beginning to get a headache. "It's a miracle I get anything done for the student council." He said and massaged his temples.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ebony rolled her eyes at her sister's singing. She had the gift of air, you would think she could twist sound to make her sound better… but no, no, they all just had to suffer. Tohru sat at the table, clutching desperately at her pencil. Ebony glanced at Tohru questioningly. "Need help?"

Tohru's head shot up. "Oh, no! I couldn't ask for help! You have your own homework! I couldn't ask you to-"

"It's fine. I'm almost done, here." Ebony said with a small smile, Tohru slid her Algebra binder and Ebony looked at it. "Is this the one your having trouble with?" Ebony asked and looked at a certain problem.

Tohru nodded her head, ashamed. "Yes." She said.

"3p + 78(6) – 4 divided by 3p." (A/N: that's the best I can think of…) Ebony smiled.

"Really? I got that the first time, but I thought it wasn't correct!" Tohru said with a smile. "Thank you so much!" Tohru said and bowed.

"It's no problem Tohru-chan." Ebony said as Tohru finished up the problem, got up and went into the kitchen to make dinner.

There was a knock on the door and Ebony looked into the kitchen, Tohru obviously didn't hear it or she would have rushed to get it. Ebony shrugged and shuffled over to the door, her knee highs making soft scuffling noises. She opened the door and smiled.

"Kisa-san!" She said happily and hugged the little girl, she pulled away. "Thank you again. It's good to see you." Ebony said and bowed.

"Hi, Ebony-san." The little girl smiled sweetly. Next to her was an aloof looking boy with his arms crossed and a scowl on his little face. "Oh, this is Hiro-chan." Kisa smiled softly.

"Well, hello Hiro-san." She said and smiled at the young boy.

"How old do you think I am? 5?" He asked scornfully. "I'm in sixth grade you know." He said and turned his head. "How old are you? 39?" He said and smirked.

'Well he's a smart ass…' Ebony thought and smiled at the boy. "16. But I'm glad you think I'm older." She smiled even though it was a lie. "You'll get along with Ari so well." She said and snickered inside her head. 'Ari's gonna have a field day with him…'

"Who's here!" A voice yelled and stomping could be heard. Tohru came scurring in.

"Kisa-chan! Hiro-kun!" Tohru yelled and hugged Kisa. Arianna came bounding down the steps and looked at the two little kids.

"Ew. Little people…. FINALLY! Someone shorter then me! MWAHAHA!" She yelled. "I can over power you! AHAHAHA!" Arianna said and Kisa looked at Arianna worriedly.

Suddenly, Hiro's leg extended and his foot collided with her shin. "OW!" She yelled and clutched at her shin. "Hey short stuff don't kick me!" She screamed at him.

"You shouldn't just assume that all "little people" are weak and that you can over power us. _You_ must be Arianna-san." He said and stuck his chin up.

"Oh, my deepest, deepest apologizes. I'm only slightly insane so you'll have to excuse me." Arianna said and smiled evilly. "And who, may I ask, are you, little man?"

"I'm Sohma Hiro, and his is Sohma Kisa. And let me guess your Arianna-spaz?" He said and smirked at her.

"Hiro-" Kisa said nervously.

"Isn't he just adorable Ebbie? You can look right past that cockiness of his and see all of his little cuteness." Arianna glared mischievously down at Hiro.

"Yeah. They both are. He's so adorable; you could just—" Ebony said with a smirk as she pretended to look behind her.

"HUG 'IM!" Arianna screamed as she lunged for the little boy. His eyes grew wide and before he could do anything, Arianna grabbed him and pulled him to her. POOF!

A small cloud of smoke drifted away to reveal Arianna hugging a fluffy little lamb. "AH!" She squealed in delight as she squeazed Hiro tighter. "EBBIE! He's the sheep!" She squeaked happily as she held him out in front of her.

"I hate you." Hiro scowled in his sheep form.

"Oh, I LOVE YOU!" Arianna yelped and hugged him again. Ebony and Tohru sighed and Ebony rubbed her temples. "You're so soft!" She squealed and rubbed Hiro's back up and down.

"Ari, I think it's time you put him down…" Ebony said quietly, looking at Kisa who looked unsure of what to do.

Arianna sighed. "Fine… but now I know to hug you more often!" Arianna smiled at the little sheep that stood in front of her.

"Everyone, turn around." Hiro ordered in his sheep form. Tohru, Kisa, and Ebony obeyed, but Arianna burst into a fit of laughter. "What's so funny?" Hiro challenged.

"Y-Y-YOU!" She hollered and clutched her stomach. "You- you look- so –so funny when you order me around in – that!" She hollered laughing hysterically, tears falling from her eyes.

"Turn around." Hiro demanded harshly, he bit those two words out like they were poison.

"Hahaha, fine, okay." Arianna said and slowly turned around, still laughing. The girls waited a few minutes when finally they heard a POOF! They waited another minute…

"Okay." Hiro said harshly, and they all turned around, he was back in his normal form with his arms crossed and his eyes narrowed at Arianna. "You suck." He said simply. "You're really immature, I'm surprised you're older then us." He said and turned his head.

"Hiro-kun. Be nice to Ebbie-san and Ari-san." Kisa said and touched Hiro's arm.

"OOOH! They're so kawaii!" Arianna shrieked and clasped her hands together. "They make such a good couple! Don't you think Ebbie?" Arianna asked in English.

Ebony sighed. "Don't push him." Ebony said in Japanese.

Once again, Hiro's foot collided with Arianna's shin. "DUDE!" Arianna shrieked as she fell to the ground. "KNOCK IT OFF!" She hollered as she whimpered and rubbed her sore leg.

"I took an English class for a year… I got the general idea of what you said." Hiro said as-a-matter-of-factly.

"Oh." Ebony and Arianna said together.

"Well in that case…" Arianna started and smirked. "HOLA! COMO ESTAS? Mi nombre es Arianna. Tu es muy estupido!" Arianna bellowed and pointed at Hiro. "Mi es muy Hermosa! Kyo es GORDO!" Arianna yelled and started laughing her head off. (A/N: for those of you who don't know Spanish… or if I didn't get that right… that is 'hi, what's up? My name is Arianna, you are really stupid. I am very beautiful/pretty! Kyo is FAT! Lol)

Hiro narrowed his eyes at her and Kisa and Tohru looked confused. Ebony sighed. "Arianna, tu es muy estupido. No llame la grasa de Kyo. Él no es, usted es un dolor en mi extremo." (A/N Arianna, you are stupid, And kyo isn't fat, you are a pain in my butt …)

"¡Qué¡No soy un dolor en el extremo¡Usted es apenas celoso de mis buenas miradas!" (What! I'm not a pain in your butt! Your just jealous of my good looks! ) Arianna yelled at Ebony. Tohru, Kisa and Hiro stood there staring at the two girls…

"What are they saying?" Hiro asked Tohru, his eyes never leaving the fight.

"I have no clue." Tohru was very confused. Why were they speaking Spanish? How did they know Spanish? Oh, right. They were programmed. Tohru thought painfully and stared at the sisters in wonder.

"¡Somos gemelos usted idiota!" (We're twins you idiot!)Ebony yelled, seemingly upset at her sister.

"Um, excuse me?" Tohru started to interrupt the sisters from their argument.

"QUÉ!" (What)They both turned and yelled at Tohru. She jumped a little then Ebony spoke in Japanese.

"I'm sorry Tohru. I got carried away…" Ebony said and smiled nervously.

"Yeah, I'm sorry." Arianna said and shrugged her shoulders.

"What were you speaking?" Kisa asked quietly.

"Spanish." They said at the same time. Kisa nodded her head and looked at the ground.

"You learned that at the lab… didn't you?" Tohru asked nervously. Ebony nodded solemnly. "What are the languages you know?"

"English, Japanese, Spanish, German, Latin, French, Russian and some Italian." Arianna said simply.

"How do you say you suck in German?" Hiro asked and stared at the sisters.

"Sie saugen." Arianna said simply. "Why?"

"So I can tell that stupid rabbit that he sucks." Hiro said simply and shrugged.

"Oh." Arianna said and stared at the young boy nervously.

"Well, let's go Kisa. I'm tired of this place." Hiro said and turned on his heal to walk out of the door.

"Bye Onee-chan's!" Kisa said sweetly and smiled, giving all three of the girls a quick hug before skipping out behind Hiro and hooking their arms.

"Bye Kisa-chan!" Tohru smiled happily as she waved to the little kids. "Bye Hiro!" She said and smiled.

"Bye!" Ebony smiled and waved.

"¡Vea a tipos más últimos del ya!" (See ya later dudes!) Arianna yelled behind them and giggled. "I like Spanish." She said and skipped into the house. "Hey Shigure-san!" She yelled into the house. "You wanna learn Spanish!"

(A/N: Well there you go! Sorry for all the Spanish… I thought it would be a good touch, a funny lil bit… but anyway, there's chapter 13! Hope you enjoy!)


	14. Gandhi, Buddha, whatever

(A/N: hey everyone! I'm back and ready for the next chapter! Hope you enjoy the language-y goodness in this chapter!)

"Shiiiiiguuuureee!" Arianna yelled from down in the kitchen. "Are you ready for your Spanish lesson?!" She screamed. Shigure sighed.

"Yes Arianna-san!" He said and she walked in.

"Alrighty then! Oh wait! Do you want to learn English first?" She asked happily.

"Okay, English first Ari-san." He said and smiled.

"Alright." She said in Japanese. She smiled at the older man and then her smile turned devious. "Hello. My name is Shigure Sohma." She said in Enlgish. "Now repeat that." She said in Japanese.

"Hill-o. My nama is Shigure Sohma." He said and smiled.

"Oh, okay, that will do. HOW ABOUT SPANISH?!" She said and smiled. "HOLA! MI NOMBRE ES SHIGURE SOHMA!"

"Um, Arianna-san, could we learn something other than my name?" He asked and smiled weakly at the young girl.

"Sure." She said and raised her eyebrows. "Hmmm something you could learn… no, naaaah…. No… OH! Shigure-" She said and turned to the man before her. "say 'Yo me saco los moccos'." (I pick my nose) She said and smiled innocently.

"Yo me saco los moccos." Shigure said successfully.

"Good, now just keep repeating that. Now, where are their Spanish speaking people… Spanish speaking people… OH! The mall! Shigure we're off!" Arianna said and dragged Shigure out of the house.

"Arianna, dove siete, desidero ottenere un'immagine con voi baciare Kyo." (Arianna? Arianna, where are you, i want to get a picture with you and Kyo kissing) Ebony smiled micheviously as she spoke in Italian. "Darn, she'll never kiss Kyo, even if they both will be asleep." Ebony sighed and put the camera on the table. "Arianna? Wo sind Sie?" ( Arianna, where are you?) She spoke in German. She turned around to see Hatsuharu leaning on the doorframe. "AH! HARU!" She screamed and clutched her stomach.

"What on Earth are you saying?" He said and stared at her simply. Once her heartbeat returned to normal, she smiled softly at him.

"Italian, then English, then German, then Japanese." She said and smiled at him.

"Oh." He said simply. "That's pretty cool that you can speak so many different languages." (A/n: I've always wanted to be able to speak 6 different languages.. but neway)

"I guess so." She said and looked down to the side. His hands were shoved into his pockets and he walked a little closer to her.

"Can you say something?" He asked quietly.

"What do you want me to say?" She asked, not knowing at all what Hatsuharu wanted.

"Hm. Say 'Sie Schön". (You're beautiful) He said and smirked.

"Sie- wait." She said and blushed, realizing what he had said. "Did Momiji-kun tell you that?" She smiled, trying to hid the red on her cheeks.

Hatsuharu nodded. "Yeah." He said and smirked at down at her.

"Tell me Haru-kun. If you're a year younger then I am, why are you so much taller?" She said and stood on her tiptoes, but she still wasn't taller then him. She shrank down and pouted.

He shrugged. "Girls are smaller." He said simply.

"Not all girls!" She protested. "There are some tall girls in America! They'd be taller then you." She said and stuck her chin up.

"Well this isn't America, is it?" He asked and smirked down at her.

"Nr., schätze ich, daß es nicht ist." (no, I guess it isn't) She said in German and lowered her head. "There, did you get that?"

He shook his head, "No." He said simply. "What did you say?"

"No, I guess it isn't." She said with a small smile.

"I figured it would be something along those lines." He said. "Why the sudden change in languages, you go from Japanese, to English, to German…. Why?"

"Practice." She said in Japanese and smiled at him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hatsuharu stayed for dinner and Kyo, Yuki, Tohru, Ebony, and Hatsuharu sat around the table. "Where is Shigure-san and Ari-san?" Tohru asked worriedly as she fidgeted.

"Yes, they're late for dinner… Shigure was never one to miss dinner…" Yuki said simply, staring out the window.

"Maybe if we're lucky Arianna got lost…" Kyo mumbled, leaning on his elbow, glaring at the wall.

"Kyo-kun! Don't say that about my sister!" Ebony scolded, hugging her arms. "Besides, we probably would have heard her if she got lost…" Ebony put in.

"She's kinda hard to miss…" Hatsuharu said simply, sipping some tea.

Suddenly, the door burst open to reveal a red-faced, snotty nosed, teary eyed Arianna. "Ari?" Ebony asked as she stared at her sister. Arianna sniffed and her face twisted up and she finally spoke a whining voice.

"¡Perdí Shigure!" She whined out. (I lost Shigure)

"¡Qué?! ¿Usted perdió Shigure? ¡Usted perdió a hombre crecido?!" (What? You lost Shigure? You lost a grown man?) Ebony bellowed, her eyes wide, the other three stared in confusion and awe at the two bilingual sisters.

"Si." She whimpered.

"Okay, Ari, Japanese now." Ebony spoke in Japanese.

"What the hell happened?" Kyo blurted out.

"Okay, I lost Shigure-san." She said and tears formed in her eyes, they were slowly streaming down her face.

"You lost Shigure-san?" Yuki asked, cocking an eyebrow, staring unsurely at the silvery haired girl.

"Uh-mn." She shook her head yes and wiped away some tears with her sleeve.

"You lost Sensei?" Hatsuharu asked monotonously. "How do you lose a 6 foot kimono-wearing guy?"

"Well-" She started, tapping her two index fingers together nervously. "He's not wearing his kimono anymore." Arianna whimpered, she then took in a huge breath and…

"Well, see, we were at the mall, and we were looking for Spanish-speaking people and-I-told-him-how-to-say-'I-pick-my-nose'-in-spanish-and-I-tripped-and-fell-and-fell-on-him-and-he-transformed-and-his-clothes-where-out-in-the-road-and-I-went-looking-for-him-and-he-wasn't-there-so-I-came-back-here-and I LOST SHIGURE-SAN!" She said and inhaled deeply and started to cry again.

"Oh dear." Yuki said and sighed. "So you mean, if he transforms back, he'll be out in public… naked."

"Oh I can't believe this!" Tohru cried panicly.

"This is absolutely wonderful." Ebony said sarcastically.

"Way to go baka." Kyo grumbled and grit his teeth.

"What was that carrot top?" Arianna hissed, glaring daggers at Kyo.

"I said, way to go baka." He hissed back, standing up and glaring down at her. Arianna's face grew red with rage and she stood up, staring up into the red eyes of the cat.

"I don't need this crap from you." She said and narrowed her eyes at him.

"And I don't need it from you." He smirked, his voice low and in the back of his throat.

"Do you wanna go kitty man? Because like before, I'm gonna kick your sorry ass." Arianna smirked back, their faces getting closer and closer.

"K-kyo-kun?" Tohru asked uneasily.

"It's really getting boring that he's only fighting Arianna-san." Yuki mumbled and turned his head to look absently out the window. Choosing to ignore the whole fight.

"Oh, it's on circus freak!" Kyo roared. Arianna reeled back, hurt on her face. Her face tightened up and she stormed out of the room, up the stairs.

"That did it." Ebony mumbled and stood up.

"E-Ebony-cha…" Tohru started and sighed and looked down at her lap.

"I have it Tohru-chan, don't worry." Ebony gave Tohru a small smile and continued to walk up the steps.

Ebony walked up to their room, the window was open and the wind was blowing the curtains. Ebony sighed. Arianna. She would have to take drastic measures. She put her foot on the ledge of the window, then her other foot, and then, she jumped.

She caused a mountain of rock to pile up and lead her right up to the roof. Handy if she could say so herself. She hopped up on the roof to see Arianna sniffling and staring out at the sun.

"You are really bizarre." Ebony said and crossed her arms, staring down at her sister.

She sniffled again. "He called me a circus freak." She whimpered. "I haven't been called a circus freak since 5th grade… That's it, I'm leaving." She whimpered and stood up.

Ebony rolled her eyes. "Where do you think you're gonna go?" She asked monotonously.

Arianna thought a minute. "Away." She whimpered. "I know! I'll go to Ayame-san, he'll take me in with lov- no, not Ayame… I'll stay with—I HAVE NO ONE TO STAY WITH!" Arianna cried. "I'll have to live in the streets! I'll hitch-hike to Russia, cross the Barring-Straight, make my way into Canada, play hockey all I want, and drink Maple Syrup 'til my heart's content, Eh?" Arianna finished.

In the time that Arianna was explaining her 'Escape to Canada' plan, Ebony's hand had made it to her forehead, which it smacked and now Ebony had a headache, not from the smack…. O no, but from her sisters, stupid escape plan to Canada.

"Ari, you can't go to Canada." Ebony insisted, trying to help Arianna understand that she could not go to Canada, even though the odds were against her.

"You're right, I'll go further! MEXICO! No, FURTHER! BRAZIL! And I'll marry the Abominable(sp?) Snowman. Oh no, our children will be too hairy. Alright… moving on to plan c… ESCAPE TO JAPAN! No… never mind…"

"Arianna, the Abominable snowman doesn't even live in Brazil…"

"Fine, now that I'm all out of plans… I guess I'll just have to think of something else." Arianna pondered.

"Arianna, why don't you come here and we'll go inside, and we'll have a nice cup of tea." Ebony sighed and looked at her sister hopefully.

"NO!" She said and floated up in the air, sitting Indian-style, 20 feet from the roof.

"Arianna, do you have to make everything difficult?" Ebony hollered, narrowing her eyes at her sister. Really, Arianna was acting like a two year old and Ebony hated being "mom".

"Yeah…" She said and whined. "I'm going to stay up here forever!" She said and closed her eyes. "I'm going on a starvation diet like Buddha!"

"That was Gandhi!" Ebony yelled up at Arianna.

"Same stinking thing!" Arianna huffed, and folded her arms.

"What happens when you fall asleep? You'll fall from the air, hit the dirt hard and die." Ebony said and looked up at her sister, she knew she was right, and so did Arianna.

"Uh- ur, um—EH!" Arianna yelled and glared at Ebony. "Fine, I guess I'll just have to come down there… but on one condition." Arianna said and looked up at the sky.

"Fine, what is it?" Ebony asked, she wondered how she could have survived with Arianna for so long… but I guess she just- did.

"I'm not talking to Kyo until I say so. NYAH!" She hollered and stuck her tongue out.

"You're an idiot… but okay." Ebony said and went into the house.

Arianna stood in a stupefied state. "I won." She murmured, the initial shock passing. "I won. I won! I WOOOON!" Arianna yelled and danced around the rooftop like a sugar-high rabbit. "FEAR ME! I WON! Rawr!" Arianna yelled happily as she continued to dance around.

(A/N: this was a short chapter too, but hey, I updated! Lol well thanks for all your support, and continue to do so! Review plz! Ari begs you! Swn)


End file.
